Scars of Duty: Tides of War
by Kirabaros
Summary: Part Five of the Nicolette Walker story. With Shepherd dead, Makarov on the loose, the now disavowed members of the 141 try to survive the tide of war. Price, Soap and Nico work to bring down Makarov. With limited resources and friends few and far between, they work to end a war that began in betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

The morning promised to be a good one. It was a clear and bright day… at least from where Nicolette could see from her cell. She had to admit that this outpost was nice about her quarters considering she was technically a prisoner. They could have put her in a cell that was like the box. She had seen that happen and she had practice in interrogation. They could have really gone barbarian old school and interrogate her in a shack in the middle of the boonies. Certainly that happened with a few agents she had read about.

As she sat in her cell, waiting to be transported, she contemplated on Said's query about Alex Mason. She suspected he had asked it to get her to a sort of peppy state and tell him more about the story she had volunteered to tell. Another part had her thinking that he was interested in her personal project regarding what her contact/client Section thought was his father training her at the farm. It certainly was intriguing.

Nicolette looked at her hands and thought about it. She also thought about the story she had told thus far. Price had said she had the silver tongue and a wicked sense of humor. She certainly didn't hold back when she talked as bad as him and he was the one that got her into the habit of smoking when she needed to think. She hummed a bit and thought, _Old man, you gave me a lot of bad habits but none of which I regret._

"Hey, you're up."

Nicolette looked at the guard and her escort. She took her time standing while slowly stretching. She teased, "You're late. Usually it is the crack of dawn that I'm on my way to the box."

"Get out."

Nicolette gave a mock sigh, "Okay, okay. No need to be grumpy. Certainly makes it seem you got a stick up your ass."

The escort merely grunted, not at all amused by the comment. She twitched her lip in a smile as she moved through the halls. It seemed that she was being given a lot of leeway with this. It was probably not a good idea to push but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she was out to make friends with them and they were adults meaning that they could restrain themselves.

The walk was the same as it had been previously. This time though she was curious as to why Said waited a whole day, maybe two to summon her back to the box. She was well aware that he would spend his time comparing what she had told him to what was the official record. That was a time consuming event in of itself. And she used to the analyst.

Even after all this time that joke never got old. People still couldn't believe that she had been pulled from behind a desk and made into a field agent. Certainly she never really acted like an analyst and she had taken to being a field operative naturally. Maybe that was why Said asked his question about her project. He probably wanted to see if there was a connection. Well she was in the dark with that. What she knew now was that Said was ready to hear the rest of the story.

She was led into the box and ended up passing Pope. She couldn't help it, "Still waiting to see if you can do better?"

"I can do better. Said is soft on you," Pope replied with a venomous look in his eyes.

Nicolette raised her brow and countered, "Really? I figured it was because he knows how to get information out of prisoners that are immune to the bad cop routine."

"If I were in there you'd be singing everything, bitch."

"Ooo. That one hurt."

Pope growled and would have lunged at her but had been held off by a look at the escort guard. He was already in hot water from the beginning of this. He was not going to screw this up but he was pissed at the arrogant bitch they were getting answers from. What made upper management think that she had anything of value? Maybe she did have value but you didn't get what you needed by being the nice guy especially to the enemy. That was what got them into trouble so many times; making deals and compromises to the bad guys. What ever happened to not making deals with terrorists?

Pope watched through the window as she was led to her chair that she greeted like an old friend. He crossed his arms over his chest as if it would prevent him from getting too aggressive. He sighed as he watched her sitting there calmly and waiting for Said to enter the room. He couldn't get this one. It was frustrating and he wondered if it was going to screw with his plans royally.

Nicolette sat in her chair, aware that Pope was staring at her. She knew that she shouldn't goad him like she did but her methods gave her answers. There were reasons for her methods of madness and she was playing a hunch at the moment and since she was already seen as a pain in the ass with him there was no reason for her to change that and try to win rapport. Said on the other was intelligent and could sense if she was trying to 'woo' him over.

"I see that you're early with the insults Agent Walker," Said's voice filled the room as he entered. "One of my men looks like he is about to break a molar since he's grinding his teeth so hard," he added as he sat down in his seat.

"It's fun pushing buttons when you know you can," Nicolette offered in a near nonchalant manner. She slouched in her seat slightly as she said it and made a sweeping gesture. It was almost mocking but such was the rapport she had built with Said. "Not my fault that some people don't know how to take a compliment. MacTavish had a better sense of humor."

"I can imagine that. People need a sense of humor to deal with you," Said countered with a slight smirk. She was unusually playful and figured that the one day off did a lot of good. Part of it was that he did have a lot of material to go through and the other was that he figured she needed some time to mull things over. She had told him some pretty heavy stuff the other day and it was considering that it was emotionally charged.

"Which is why I had the guys I did," Nicolette replied as she put her elbows on the table, folding her hands like she was posing for a picture. "We may have had our disagreements but… good times."

"I can imagine." Said pulled out his file and opened it to the new section. He also pulled out the digital recorder and put it on the table, positioning it so that all he had to do was to push the record button. "You never really answered some questions the other day."

"Such as?"

"Such as what happened to Riley and Sanderson." Said was prepared for an evasive answer, since he had come to expect it from her. He also suspected that there was something she had been holding back. True he got the impression that maybe they were retrieved since she admitted that she was the one that sniped Shepherd in the arm. He just wanted to make a few things clear.

Nicolette mused for a moment in a thoughtful manner while taking in Said's expression. She knew that he was going to be persistent on a few things. She had hoped that he would take her hint the other day but it seemed that it wasn't going to be. Nodding slightly she replied, "As I said before. They were ambushed and then betrayed. What more do you want from me on that Said? Isn't irrelevant to your investigation?"

"You implied that they retrieved and quite possibly by a medivac on your call. Plus things that you said before you went into your one man assault into Hotel Site Bravo." Said counted off on his fingers as he named the points.

Nicolette watched him with a bemused expression. She sensed that it was driving Pope mad with what she was doing. Yeah it was annoying as hell since she had done it to her friends and MacTavish, Roach and Ghost had gotten back at her at some point. Still she took it like a man, for a lack of a better expression, and it just cemented the unit's opinion of her.

She had to admit that Said was good at what he had picked up. He really was a good interrogator and no wonder he was considered the best. It had her curious about whether or not Jensen had his eye on him. She replied, "Good points but… Shepherd betrayed us. He tied up his loose ends."

Said was not convinced but he was not going to press. He got the feeling that he may get his full answer through the course of this next story. Besides if he pestered her now, she would tell him flat out that he would get his answers all in due course. So he decided to try another question, "Alright then. What about my question about Alex Mason?"

"Hardly relevant I think," she countered smoothly. On the surface it looked like she was pouting and being a petulant child about things. A closer look revealed that she was being difficult because she saw no point to the question and she thought it was more for Said's own idle curiosity. "That is merely the product of a request since my primary skill set is research."

"I find it relevant. During the course of the last story you brought up several references to that operative and specifically his actions during Vietnam and Noriega."

"Sounds like a history lesson."

"Walker, you brought it up for a reason and from what I know about you and what I have observed is that you have a purpose when you choose to reveal something." Said had stood up by this time and had moved into what could be called the 'bad cop' mode. He didn't want to shout at her since that wouldn't do any good but he wanted clarification. "What reason could you have for bringing up Alex Mason and your work on that?"

"Aren't you satisfied that it was a series of events that coincided with what happened with the 141 and Shepherd?" Nicolette looked questioningly at Said and intently trying to gauge his demeanor and reasons for his query. "I was there for the gunrunner that ultimately led to the connection with Allen and the request fell into my lap after he sought me out."

"But you met again during the course of your assignment."

"Perfect timing on both ends as well as flexibility." Nicolette moved her head to peer at Said. "Does that answer your questions?"

"No, but it will have to do," Said replied in resignation. He wasn't going to get much.

"This is new for you. You usually are more persistent," Nicolette jested.

"But you are the one that is making it difficult. I learned that you have a way of revealing things that you previously refused to answer. So… I'm going to wait."

Nicolette studied the man across from her. He was a quick learning; she would give him that. She wondered how he would take it with the next story she was to tell. "You are pretty good Said. I knew that as much but it is like you said that everything had a purpose."

Said checked to make sure that the recorder was on. He had turned it on the moment he got it ready since it was all part of the interview. "Alright then… will you share?"

"Let me ask you something Said," Nicolette replied as she leaned back. "Have you ever been in a position where you had to truly reach down and find what you are made of?"

"I like to think that I have met most challenges and come out stronger for it," Said replied after thinking about it for a moment. "Why?"

Nicolette shrugged her shoulders slightly, "But do you truly know what it means to push forward and fight for a cause that you believe in even though you are perceived of as the enemy?"

Said shook his head, "I can't say that I have."

"It's a whole different feeling. It is convenient and inconvenient at the same time. Things that you once had access to… You find that you have taken the little luxuries for granted." Nicolette paused a bit and continued, "You feel that you are alone even when in the companionship of friends."

_The world we knew it was gone. The question became one of asking ourselves how far we were willing to get it back. Shepherd created a war and in the process we were burned and Makarov was allowed to do as he pleased. But there were men and women that remained; men that were willing to stand against the tide in this awful hell of war. Together we banned to finish what we started…_

**Scars of Duty: Tides of War**

**Chapter 1**

Her legs were asleep. She knew that the moment she had sat in the chopper the way she had. She had little choice and she had little now but at least some reprieve was coming. Nicolette looked out her side of the chopper as the landmarks of the village that hid the safe house came into view. She blinked at the sight and prayed that they weren't too late.

There was a slight squeeze on her wrist and she turned to look down at the source. MacTavish was still holding fast to her wrist; he had held on ever since he clamped his large hand around it in Afghanistan and not once had loosened it. He was breathing but erratically and trying hard to keep his grunts of pain to a minimum. The field bandage was holding but Nicolette knew that he needed proper medical attention.

As they got closer, Nikolai radioed in that they were coming in and they needed a gurney standing by. He had spoken in Russian since it was technically one of his bases that he had established when she had recruited on her Operation Contingency plan. She had given him access to resources to get what he needed and to ensure that the people of the village were compensated for their aid. As he relayed his requests, she felt a slight wave of relief that something may be going their way.

"Don't cry lass… can't stand it," MacTavish's thread breaths caught her attention surprisingly over the loud noise the rotors were making.

Nicolette looked down at the man staring glassily up at her. She had never injected the morphine since any movement of her captured wrist made his grip tighten. She was certain that it was going to leave a bruise. She knew he didn't mean it and that it was a product of his trying to make sure her appearance was real and it was a source of comfort. Perhaps he was recalling when they had been thrown together five years ago. She didn't know for sure but she was going to be there.

Giving a slight smile she leaned over so he could hear her say, "A girl has a right to cry. You aren't always the cause of it… bloody muppet."

"Don't lie. I'm sorry Nico."

"Don't apologize you domkoff." She couldn't resist calling him a dumbass in German. It helped alleviate the emotions that threatened to overflow. "You know that it can be seen as a sign of weakness. And I know you're not weak."

"Now you're teasing." MacTavish managed to grin at her. "That is my Nico."

Nicolette smiled as she watched his eyes close. He had been opening and closing his eyes on and off. It was his way of trying to stay alert even though his abdomen was killing him. She could tell because when Nikolai made slight jolts with the chopper because of wind sheers and such he made a slight grunt of pain. She looked ahead, her wars listening to Nikolai relaying his approach and orders. She put her free hand over the hand that held her wrist and gently patted it and looked down to see MacTavish was out of it again.

Price looked back at Nicolette. She hadn't moved ever since she clambered in and nearly pulling her arm out of the socket because MacTavish hung on. Still she was trooper just sitting there and he was damn glad she was alive. On the flight to wherever Nikolai was taking them she kept tabs on MacTavish's vitals and let him know when he asked. It helped to alleviate some of the worry he had for his man considering the knife wound was really bad. Looking at her, he decided she didn't look too good either.

She had not been afraid to get into a fight with Shepherd. She tackled the bastard and made every punch count. Her face reflected that with a slight cut that made her lip look fat in the corner of her mouth. There was a bruise and cut over her right eye and a scrape of sorts on her left cheek. Her hair looked stringy and… Price inwardly cringed at the slowly appearing handprints that ringed her neck from where Shepherd tried to strangle her. He knew he wasn't looking pretty either but the four plus ones on her neck… they were terrible.

_One minute Little Nico._

_ Copy that, Nikolai._ Nicolette adjusted her position to get the pins and needles feeling out of her legs. She ended up squatting but she was ready to go. And not a moment too soon it seemed since MacTavish's hand gripped her wrist, squeezing it tightly but not to the point of hurting her. It wasn't like when she tried to free herself earlier. The tightening was a result of pain and she did a one handed field inspection of his vitals.

Nicolette removed her headphones with her free hand. It certainly felt like a contortionist act since she only had the use of one hand but she made it work. Even though she was sore and starting to feel it, she was grateful for her flexibility from her gymnast days. She crouched in the chopper, aware she looked ridiculous but she wasn't going to try and force MacTavish off unless she was going to be in the way.

Grabbing onto a strap as Nikolai began his descent, she adjusted her feet. Her legs no longer felt asleep and she started feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through as she prepared for jumping out of the chopper. She felt MacTavish tighten on her wrist slightly as they touched down and she caught a glimpse of the village. She knew they were in India even though she had never really seen this safe house. As she had told Nikolai once when they started OP Contingency, everyone was allowed their secrets in this game.

Waiting for them was a gurney and a couple of Nikolai's men. It was easy enough to get MacTavish onto the gurney. The hard part was what to do then since she was actually going but there was the risk that she could be dragged along since she was limited if they had to adjust for speed or anything like that.

She solved the problem by hopping onto the gurney, straddling MacTavish's waist and started shouting in Russian to get moving while Price shouted to get him inside. She felt MacTavish's grip slacken slightly as soon as she was on the gurney but his hand was still wrapped around it like she was his lifeline or something. It helped a little but it was hardly reassuring as she checked his pulse and noted how thread it felt. She tried not to panic when the jostling opened the wound and it was bleeding. It was pretty much a continuation of the nightmare.

It was a one handed act as she grabbed what was in her vest and put pressure on the wound and put her left to hold it. She shouted at Price and Nikolai that they needed to get moving. MacTavish was not looking good and it didn't help that they had to run a bit of the way. It had Nicolette gritted her teeth since the ride was not comfortable and what she wanted to do wasn't going to be easy with one hand.

Trying to pry her left off, MacTavish only tightened his grip and she felt her hand cramp. She muttered to herself, "Stubborn bastard. I'm not leaving you."

_You know why I hold you at night? Sometimes I am afraid you won't be there…_

"Stubborn ass," Nicolette muttered to herself as she tried pinching on the nerve on MacTavish's wrist to get him to let go. It had worked before but it seemed that this time he was not going to cave in. He only gripped her tighter.

"The safe house is up ahead," Nikolai was pointing out.

Nicolette wasn't paying attention since she was trying to keep pressure on the wound with her left while she reached into her vest once again with her right. It was hardly the time or the place to do a field test but it would help… sort of. Fine time to be playing sci-fi tech nerd when the man she loved was in critical condition.

_Channel your gift to making something useful. Always will need med kits._

_Yeah and I did it to humor you Jolly_, Nicolette thought as she used her thumb to turn it on and then lean over to press a button on her watch. Definitely not ideal to play like she was a tech from the future. She put the device she had pulled out onto the finger of MacTavish trying to be fast while deliberate since she only had one hand.

The beeping sound of vitals being calculated sounded like a digital watch alarm and she tilted her wrist to take a look. She was getting a clear read from them. She said, "Keep moving, blood pressure is low."

It seemed to put some extra life into both Price and Nikolai's legs and they sped in. Nicolette meanwhile kept pressure on the wound. She ended up having to duck when they went through the door otherwise she would have hit her head. It felt awkward being in a position that was similar to the intimate ones she and MacTavish had previously considering the circumstances and to be honest she wasn't even sure what he was going to do in his state.

It was actually a bit dizzying since she was going backwards on the gurney. It was why she hated the seats facing backwards on trains. She took a deep breath to steady herself and not get green in the face. She probably had a concussion from being slammed into that piece of junk of a car but she was more focused on getting MacTavish getting help. She looked at her wrist at the vitals and then turned to look behind her and it relieved a bit of the dizziness. She could see people jumping to get out of the way in the dimly lit hallway.

"Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor!" Price was shouting and waving a hand.

Nicolette felt her lids lower as if trying to shield them. It was more reflective of her weariness and she slowly turned back to keep her gaze on MacTavish. His eyes had opened and he was looking at her. His hand squeezed her wrist in reaction.

"Keep pressure on that wound, Nico!"

Nicolette blinked as she heard Price. She looked down and reapplied the pressure that she had slacked off a bit. She had a little help from Nikolai but it was mostly her. She really didn't like going backwards. She looked down at MacTavish and muttered, "The things I do for you."

"Hang in there my friend."

It was relief when they stopped and she heard Price being gruff with the doctor getting him to the gurney. She let herself get off and tried once more to pry her wrist loose from MacTavish. She gave an extra hard pinch to the nerve and he finally let go. She rubbed her wrist and looked at the vitals. She said, "He's in v-fib!"

"Charge. Three. Two. One...," the doctor shouted as Nicolette backed away rubbing her wrist. She watched them get to work and said, "Be the bastard you are," before leaning against the wall trying to prop herself up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we go where we left off. Price, Nico and MacTavish seek refuge at the safe house in India and now it is a matter of saving Soap's life. Keep watching for more on Tides of War...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Smoke was popped at the tree line. They had cover to get to retrieval._

_ That takes care of one loose end…_

_ No!_

_ There was burning pain ripping through. Blood was pouring out a gaping hole. It was leaving his body. His limbs were growing heavy._

_ Shepherd was standing over the ditch. He had a cigar lit and was looking down. He was about to flick it in._

_ BANG!_

His eyes opened up and rapidly looked around and gasped heaving breaths. The room was dimly lit but that didn't assuage the rapid thoughts that were crossing his mind. First things first and that was to find out where the hell he was.

Getting out of the bed was easy enough even though he was shaky and his shoulder throbbed like a bitch. The nightstand near the bed was good enough for support and he needed it. His eyes looked down on the nightstand as he leaned on it heavily and his eyes caught sight of the black cloth lying there and his hand not supporting his weight picked it up.

His fingers rubbed the cloth as he rotated it until he saw the picture of a skull. He blinked as he stared at it and the memories started flooding through. He started to panic and look around. Where the bloody hell was he? Was he a prisoner?

Clenching the mask in his hand, he straightened up and stumbled towards the door. First thing he had to do was to find some clothes and possibly a weapon… just in case he had to defend himself and fight. He may have a sore shoulder but he would do what he had to do. No way was he going to go through that again. He was not going to stay alive for them to torture him.

No one seemed to notice him as he walked down the hall. It was becoming apparent to him that he was in some sort of hospital. Where exactly was the question. He was going to have to find someone to give him answers. He really didn't want to have to get a prisoner but he needed to get out. He needed to find out where he was and if the others were okay.

He turned the corner and rested on the wall. He heard a sound and peered around to find some nurse emerging from the room he was in. Damn. He was going to have to high tail it out of here. He looked around and started walking down the one he was in until he heard someone telling him to stop. It was instinct to run and he did.

The office he found was a good place to hide and he was well ahead of whoever it was that was chasing him. He leaned against the door, tense as they ran by. He hoped they wouldn't find him. He really didn't want to fight anybody. He breathed heavily and tried to control it while his shoulder throbbed from the pain.

A noise caught his attention and he tensed up. Someone else was in there with him. Reaching for the nearest thing he held it ready to use as a weapon as he crept to the door that led to another room. He controlled his breath and held it ready to swing. He edged to the edge of the door and stood ready since they were getting closer.

The person walked through and he swung. The other was ready for it and grabbed it. There was no choice so he took a swing. His fist made contact but he was thrown off balance. He fell to the ground but he was back up. He stood to face the other person in the room and grabbed something that could be used to stab with.

He did manage to stab his opponent in the arm but received a shove away. He collided with a file cabinet and became unsteady on his feet. He felt unsteady and grabbed the file cabinet. He looked at the guy he ambushed who was merely looking at him. It was then he noticed the dog looking at him and he realized that he was outnumbered. He breathed heavily and waited for the moment.

"I am curious. After that, what do you plan on doing next… Ghost is it?"

Ghost looked at his inquisitor and took a deep breath. His hand clutched the balaclava that was in his hand. "How… how do you know me?"

"Because I'm the one that saved you," the stranger said as he stepped into the light. He looked at Ghost and continued, "My name is David." He took a step forward.

Ghost backed away. "Stay back." He bumped into the file cabinet and hit his bad arm. He winced from the sharpness of the pain. "Bloody hell. Not again. Not again."

"Calm down, Ghost." David held up his hands in surrender. "No one is going to hurt you."

"Don't try it," Ghost countered as he picked up something else and prepared to swing. "The last time someone we were supposed to trust betrayed us. How do I know you aren't with them?"

David watched as Ghost winced and press a hand to his shoulder. He knew the man popped a few stitches from moving around. The fact that he was referring to things that recently happened was a good sign. But the man had lost a lot of blood and he still looked very pale. He needed to get through to him. Sighing he said, "Because the person who called me in would more likely torture whoever did this to you."

"Got a long list of people I know," Ghost said as he moved to get away from David. He hugged the walls and tried to make his way to the door. His shoulder was bleeding and that was one more thing that was… "So you better bloody hell name the right one."

_That is something._ David looked at Ghost. Ari, his dog didn't even growl. He really had an unusual dog. He replied, "Nico."

"Never heard of them," Ghost replied.

"Ryan."

Ghost paused at that. He eyed David warily. Was he talking about the bloody muppet that he used to spar? His Yank friend? "Who?"

David had to admit that he admired the man and his cautiousness. He didn't blame him. In fact he was willing to go and gut whoever put him and his friend into this position himself. It was low down and dirty and while he expected betrayal in his line of work since it was his job… there were some lines he wouldn't cross. Knowing that Ghost was expecting an answer, he replied, "You would know her as Lt. Nicole Price, call sign Ryan."

Ghost still eyed David warily. He wasn't going to cave that easily. "And you could have gotten that off of any database. So… try again."

David knew he had to include something that only they would know. He wished he had asked more of her but she said if it came to that... He looked at the man who was starting to fade from his popped stitches and exhaustion plus the blood leaking. He could wait it out but he wanted to garner the man's trust. He looked the man in the eye and said, "When you were in recovery after the Afghan campaign, you told her something that she took to heart. You told her that she couldn't keep running away and something about contingency." He looked at the man with his gaze locked onto his. It was the only way to show he wasn't lying.

Ghost remembered that well. It was a private conversation they had. He didn't recall anyone else there. The only way this David character would know is if she told him. And that bloody Yank was difficult to get a straight answer out of even when she was being serious. He lowered the arm that had his makeshift weapon but didn't let go. He leaned against the wall and pointed at David, "You… know.. Ryan?"

"One of her contacts," David nodded. "She called me and we brought you and your friend here."

"Roach? Where is he?"

David had no choice. He moved in to catch the weakened man as he collapsed. A cursory look had him curse in Hebrew since it was a bad popping of stitches. He felt Ghost struggle weakly and said, "He's fine and you won't if we don't get that arm checked. You really are a British Nazi."

Ghost heard the nickname that she had given him and used regularly. It was like she was comforting him even though she wasn't there and he almost expect her to appear and slap him awake like she did on their first mission together. His head grew foggy as he found himself moving and passed out.

It was about a couple hours later that found Ghost sitting in a chair by the bedside of his friend and comrade. His left had been put into a sling to keep him from moving too much. He had been allowed to be in hospital scrubs because David had pity on his dignity. He was grateful to the Mossad agent that was also a doctor.

"Everything okay?"

Ghost looked up at David as he walked in followed by Ari. The dog came up to Ghost for a scratch in which the man obliged. He replied, "I'm… okay."

David walked in to peer at Roach and check the chart. He really was surprised the man was alive at all. He already had serious shrapnel wounds and concussion injuries from the RPG that nearly hit him. Then Shepherd blew a hole in his gut with a .45. That was the bitch to repair and David felt compelled and driven to do everything he knew to save the soldier. Part of it was the fact that she had been insistent on getting them out.

Ghost watched as David checked Roach's vitals. He looked at his friend who was heavily bandaged and not moving. It seemed too unnatural to see his friend lying there like that. He ventured, "Will Roach be okay?"

David looked at Ghost and was disturbed by what he saw. He could have sugar coated things but he got the feeling the man wouldn't appreciate that. So he opted for the straight truth, "To be honest, depends on him. The fact that he is alive after what he went through… I'd take it as a good sign. Depends on if and when he wakes up."

"He's a damned roach. He'll make it," Ghost said after he looked at his friend. The beeping of the vitals was constant and they sounded good. "You're just being a lazy arse aren't ya, bug?" he leaned towards the man on the bed.

David looked at Ghost, not certain if he was to say anything intended to calm Ghost down but he noticed that it wasn't denial or anything. It sounded a bit like motivation. He decided to put that to the test and said, "You seem confident about that."

"It's why he's called Roach," Ghost offered flatly. His gaze never left Roach and he seemed to stare the sleeping man down. "Which means you don't get out of PT when you decide to grace us with your presence."

David understood. It was fine with him. He had read that sometimes people that were in similar situations like Roach responded to something that they were familiar with. It was a thing done with people in comas. He said, "Well I guess then he'll have to wake up." He gave Ghost a smile and turned to leave the room to handle what he needed to do in order to keep their presence virtually unknown.

Ghost watched as David left. He knew that she was alive according to David so they weren't completely alone. Just how many more of the 141 that were left was something left to be found out. As much as he wanted to do that, he had a job here. He could almost hear her teasing him about him being a nanny but he knew that he needed to do it. They were the Three Musketeers and they looked after each other.

Looking at the unconscious man on the bed, Ghost adjusted his position in the chair. He had terrified the nurses when he refused to budge from his position when visiting hours were over. They let him stay as long as he wanted. Sighing once he was comfortable, he said, "This better be one of your pranks you prat. You better pull through cause I don't want Ryan's hard work to get you out to go to waste. You hear me you bloody prat? You got to pull through." He looked hard at Roach as if that would help and it did help Ghost as he sat there to keep the bedridden man company.

* * *

><p><em>Devil Dog 6-4, this is Overlord.<em>

Santana put a hand to his k-pot as he looked down the street at the chaos that was erupting on the street. He could make out their tanks and the Russians as they exchanged fire. "This is Santana over."

_6-4, Delta Force is encountering heavy resistance getting to the array. We need your team to clear a path._

"Just bulldoze through sir?"

_We need the array down otherwise we will not be able to communicate with our units in the area._

Santana ducked when an explosion went off. He looked around and noticed the shift change. He knew the situation could get worse if they didn't move soon. He also knew that what Overlord was relaying was critical. They had to do the job and they could do it. "Roger that, sir. Where is Delta?"

_Delta code sign Metal heading towards the top of the tower at the Stock Exchange._

Santana signaled his men to get ready to pull out, "Copy that. Jammer is 200 meters out. We'll hoof it."

_Be advised Devil Dog we cannot lose New York._

"Roger that, sir. The Devil Dogs will give hell," Santana replied. He looked around where they had been encamped and trying to push back the enemy. Overheard he heard a jet fly over and recognized a Russian MiG. He shook his head at it since it seemed like he was turning on Karen even though it wasn't like that.

_Good luck Devil Dogs._

Santana heard the radio kick out and sighed. It was just another day in the trenches and it was on his home soil. He was glad that his little sister was not there and was wherever she was; he knew she would find a way to stay alive and he didn't believe that the Scotty he liked was a traitor. There was nothing to do about it now as he looked at his men and called them closer, "Alright sitrep is that Delta is assigned to take out the jammer that is jamming our air support. We're going to provide security and clear the path."

"Same thing as always, Cap?"

Santana looked at his lieutenant and said, "It's what we do, Hawkins." He looked at the rest of the men who were locked and loaded. "We're clearing the way to the Stock Exchange. We're hoofing out. Hoo-ah?"

"Hoo-ah."

The squad started making their move much to the surprise of the Russians that thought they had them pinned down. They were easily pushed back because of that sudden move but that didn't mean the gunfire was suppressed. They were still firing at them and it appeared that they were determined to stop them.

Santana kneeled behind a car and popped out to aim and fire while he waited for Hawkins to sidle up to him. Once his man was there he said, "Hawkins, I need to you to try and get a hold of Delta and let them know we are coming."

"It's a long shot with the jammer."

"I know," Santana replied as he popped out from his place and threw a grenade. He crouched back down and looked at his lieutenant. "Still we need to try. If you get a clear signal do whatever you have to do to let Delta know we're on the way and clearing a path."

"Roger that," Hawkins said as he adjusted his radio. All he was getting was static from the jammers but he would try periodically. Who knows? They might get lucky. "Hoorah, Cap."

"Hoorah, Hawkins," Santana replied as he checked his corners. He signaled his men and pressed forward.

They had been called from Afghan when it was clear that the fighting was getting tough back home. While the Devil Dogs worked to rid the world of terrorists on their territory, they were occasionally called in to help other units. They were known as the unit that could get things done; they managed to make possible from the impossible as how the stories went. This time was no different and they were off and dropped into New York to provide strategic defense until they got the call from Overlord about Delta's mission.

It was a posturing and pride thing when it came to something like this. Santana knew pretty well how it irked when another team was sent in to give aid without consulting the other and even if it was consulted, cooperation in the truest sense of the word was not really the forefront on everyone's mind. Santana didn't know how this Delta Force team would handle his Devil Dogs being there and it was bad enough that it was going to be the Army versus the Marines. Personally he thought the competition should be kept to the gridiron during football season but… He wasn't going to argue orders.

He didn't like leaving Afghan without knowing the fate of his sister or the Scotty and especially Price. There was nothing he could do though and he refused to believe that MacTavish and Price were the terrorists that they were made out to be. Something didn't smell right and there was no way his sister would betray her country. She was a loyal dog and he meant that as a compliment and he was the same way. He put out a few feelers with a few friends to see if they could find anything but he had nothing so far except that Hotel Six was a goner and Shepherd had been found dead.

"We're on Wall Street, sir."

Santana looked around at the buildings that once represented the financial capital of the world. It looked a whole lot different now. He signaled them to move forward, "Watch the windows and doors, double check the shadows."

"Hoorah."

They pushed forward clearing up resistance. It was surprising that they were able to push forward since they encountered heavy fire. The remnants of cars and vehicles helped provide cover and they thinned the ranks somewhat. The problem came when the Russians decided to dig in and were being a general pain in the ass. Santana growled as he rolled to the side and peered around the corner to assess the situation. "Sitrep, anything on comms?"

"Nothing but static," Hawkins said, "Been trying as we pushed through. No sign of Delta."

"More likely they are behind us. They were about 400 meters back and we were half the distance," Santana replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up at the sky and took a breath. "We got a job to do… so we dig in and try to flush them out. Have Ballantine and Owens cover the flank just in case."

"Copy that."

Hawkins had gone to relay orders when Santana became aware that someone was firing on their flank. He turned to make sure his back wasn't exposed and saw someone firing at them. He put his scope up to see and he thumped the back of his k-pot on the vehicle he was hiding behind, "Fucking Delta."

_They… in… use… XM25… flush…_

Santana heard the static of the Delta team. He knew he probably wasn't going to get a good transmission. So he moved closer to within shouting distance while his men took out the Russians. He shouted, "Delta?"

"Who?"

"Devil Dogs… You fucking assholes!" Santana couldn't resist on the swearing. He had been fired upon by friendly fire before and it was not fun. He peered over and saw that Delta was signaling for him and his men to pull back. Screw that. "Fuck that, advance to me!"

It would have been easy to argue but it seemed that Delta decided that it was better to advance. Besides his team was pretty much finished clearing the way. Santana looked to check on the situation and turned to find that Delta had caught up and he was greeted by the squad leader, "Sandman, Delta Force. Sorry about that."

"No worries," Santana replied after they briefly exchanged pleasantries. He looked around and then put his attention towards Sandman. "We were ordered to provide security, help push through. Seems like you guys doing pretty well."

"More the merrier, Santana," Sandman replied. He wasn't going to turn down any help if it was available. There was still the risk of snipers and tangos in the buildings they were going to pass.

"Usually is the case," Santana replied. He gestured towards his men, "We've managed to flush them out and the way is pretty much clear. Stock Exchange less than 70 meters out. So you're good to go."

Sandman replayed positions to his men and then looked back at Santana, "Thanks. Care to join us?"

"Sounds like fun."

Together the Devil Dogs and Delta Force pushed their way to the Stock Exchange and up to the roof where the jammer was. It certainly made the job go a lot faster since they needed to have that jammer down so their air support had a chance. Santana paused on the way up and looked around as they proceeded upwards just to take a breather even though the urgency made it seem like there wasn't time for one.

They made it to the roof of the building and were met by resistance. That was to be expected but they couldn't stay too long or they would get pinned. Santana looked around and conferred with Sandman, "I have an idea. Give me your best man and I'll get him to the tower."

"Wanna go into detail?"

"Leave that to me. Just watch my six," Santana replied before relaying orders to Hawkins. He looked back at Sandman and joked, "We can call it inter-branch cooperation or some shit like that. In the end we're all on the same team."

Sandman nodded and called Frost over and told him that he was to follow Santana. He really was going on a limb for this since he had heard of the Devil Dogs. He thought they were worse than bat shit crazy but like any other Special Forces, they got the job done. He nodded when he was ready and they pushed forward.

Santana led the way and Frost followed and planted the charge on the tower. Upon hearing the explosion and the sounds of the crashing tower, it felt like victory. It was elevated when the radios came to life and they could hear the orders on the air support and that transport was on the way for pick up. It wasn't over yet though when enemy fire from the buildings across the street was firing RPGs at them. Santana reloaded his weapon and looked at Sandman. Both commanders nodded and prepared to give hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Santana and Sandman are working together and what is this? Looks like a twist but will it last? Stay tuned for more on Tides of War...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It hadn't been too long ago but it felt like a lifetime since that fateful day. Yuri looked around the base and did a final check of security. He had gotten the transmission that Nikolai was coming in and they had a wounded man. He had seen to it that things were made ready, both to help the injured man and to make sure that no one followed them… especially his enemy.

He was waiting at the entrance to hold the door open when they came running full speed with the gurney. It had to be serious if they were running that fast and he turned to bellow out orders in Russian for a path to be cleared and to have the doctor on standby. He turned back just in time to see them pass by and he had to do a double take at what he saw.

She was straddling the injured man and doing triage or something since the man was bleeding. Her auburn hair was coiled into a knot at the base of her head and there were loose tendrils coming out. Her face was marred with cuts, abrasions and the beginnings of some bruises but it didn't distort her features completely. She had a look of concentration on her face and it was but a moment but Yuri realized who it was he was seeing.

He followed even though he wasn't given leave to, drawn more by curiosity of her. He wanted to know if it was her and not some figment of his imagination. He stayed back since he didn't want to be in the way and cause problems in those critical moments. He managed to hang around just out of sight and watched as she kept up whatever she was doing as the gurney entered the room just watching her with that quiet gaze. He watched from the door as she got off and pinched the wrist of the hand that was holding hers.

It looked like a bout of tug-o-war as she pulled her hand free. Yuri watched as she relayed vitals before collapsing against the wall. Her feet were barely holding her up as she leaned against the wall but she was still standing and she looked to be in pain but no one was noticing much. Yuri suspected if they did, she would wave them off and tell them to bother with the man on the gurney. He could not ignore her pain though as he watched her rub her forehead and wincing before her face went green and she stumbled out of the room.

Yuri followed her. He didn't doubt that it was her. Five years didn't change much on her features and she seemed to be like how he had seen her as. He found her leaning on a wall near a window and she looked sick. It was confirmed when she leaned out the window and vomited. He was by her side since she seemed like she was going to fall out of the window and held her by the waist. He muttered soothingly, "It's all right."

Nicolette felt like she was throwing up her insides as she leaned over the sill. Her head was still aching and it wasn't translating well to the rest of body. It certainly didn't help when she saw MacTavish's vitals start to drop. Then seeing the defibrillator being used… it was like one thing being added on to the other and it just needed to come out.

She stepped out of the room so that she wouldn't be a bother and she figured no one would notice. It wasn't like she would encourage it anyway since MacTavish was the one with the serious injuries. It was just catching up to her and she really hadn't stopped to take a break. That's all that it was… but she felt exhausted.

She tensed when she felt a pair of hands on her waist but was reassured hearing a Russian laced accent telling her in English that it was all right. She didn't relax though as she looked up to see a Russian looking at her with concern. She replied, "It's not… not with…" She gestured towards the room she had left.

Yuri looked at her. She was the one. Five years was a long time but he didn't forget her face and he didn't forget her concern for others. He steadied her as she bent back over the railing for another bout of vomiting. When she was finished, she turned back around and wiped away any trace of what was on her mouth and breathed, "Thanks."

Yuri nodded and looked at her. She was rubbing her head like she was in pain. "Are you all right?"

Nicolette looked at the Russian that was still there. Her head was pounding and her throat ached; it seemed like now she was starting to feel everything from her encounter with Shepherd. No doubt her face looked worse. She rubbed her head and replied, "Just feeling everything now."

It was a surprise when the Russian grabbed her by the chin quickly and pulled her close to look into her eyes. Normally she would have retaliated but she was shocked by the move and allowed it. She did give a little bit of resistance by tugging back but it was halfhearted. She stared into the Russian's eyes trying to figure out what he was doing.

"You have a concussion," he merely said as he gently released her chin.

Nicolette blinked as she felt him letting her go. She hadn't expected that at all and wasn't sure what to do or think about it. She looked at the Russian and replied, "So it may seem." It certainly made sense since she did vomit and her head hurt. "My face tells the story."

Yuri was taken aback by her attempt at humor and yet it was familiar from five years ago. It was tinged with defiance like how he remembered. He could tell that she had it rough but it looked like she wasn't letting it get to her. In fact she kept looking at the room where they took the injured man. She said, "I should get back."

Yuri realized she aimed to go back in and help but to him she appeared to be in no condition to do anything to help. He said, "It is not a good idea. You have concussion."

"I'll be fine," Nicolette replied, flattered that someone was concerned, but she had other things to worry about. She started to stand but a sudden wave of dizziness made her stagger a little bit.

"You have a concussion," Yuri repeated as he helped to steady Nicolette. "You need help."

"And I'll be fine," Nicolette replied a little forcefully. She put her hand on the edge of the windowsill. "I just stood up too fast."

"And you won't help anyone if you don't help yourself," Yuri replied, not letting her go. He looked at her and held her firmly to not let her go. "You need to be looked at."

"Not much to do with a concussion," Nicolette murmured. It really wasn't too bad.

"Then maybe something can be done about that," Yuri countered as he pointed at her forehead.

Nicolette looked upward though it wouldn't help. She did press where Yuri had pointed and felt the crusty dryness of blood; that was from the cut she sustained from the crash when Price shot down the bird. She winced slightly and commented, "Just a scratch."

"And perhaps that is a scratch too," Yuri pointed out another part of her body.

Looking down, Nicolette saw the dried blood on her hands and said, "It's not mine."

"No, that."

Nicolette looked down and found the bruise that was forming on the back of her hand and where there was the unmistakable look of split skin. She put it eye level and could actually smell the burning fuel. More that came from that and she didn't blame Price for it at all; the man did what he had to do and he didn't know she was there.

Looking at the injury she could tell that it needed to be cleaned and bandaged. It wasn't deep to require stitches but it did need attention. The thing was she didn't want to leave… not when she didn't know the fate of MacTavish. The last thing she could remember clearly, even though she was already sick from going backwards on the gurney, was that Nikolai had charged the defibrillator when she said he was crashing. She had stumbled out because she was sick and she would have been in the way… at least that was her impression.

Yuri watched as he gaze looked towards the room and then back at her person. He guessed correctly that she was thinking about the man in the room. She was rubbing her left wrist and he could see the formation of a bruise. There was also a bruise on her neck that no one could mistake for a chokehold. It was a nasty sight to see.

Seeing her look a little lost, he offered, "Perhaps you take care of that and then see about your friend? Help yourself if you want to be of use."

Nicolette knew the Russian was right. If she was going to be of any use, she did need to take care of herself. Plus there were the other things that she needed to keep up on; there were people counting on her. She nodded and started to stand again but was pushed back by the Russian.

Yuri noticed the look change in her eye but she still wasn't completely there in terms of being able to stand without falling and he didn't want her to be sick again. He said, "I'll get supplies. You wait here."

_The last time someone was that bossy with me ended up getting an ass kicking_, Nicolette thought fondly to herself. Then again she considered anything those troglodytes did for her was enough to warrant a good ass kicking and it was done in good humor. She sighed as she thought about the men that she had no clue if they were dead or alive; David had done what he could and she didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. At least she had two with her now.

_You know I did what I could Nico. It's up to them._

_ You wanted to meet the Black Fox, general? Say hello._

_ Price? You? Impossible._

_ Nothing is impossible, general. The game just changed._

The game had changed… at least how the conditions were going to be. The goal was still the same though. They were going to kill Makarov. That was a given especially on her end. She was tired of running and hiding from the man who threatened to kill her for whatever the hell she did. She could remember when he looked at her when she was his prisoner.

It was revenge on some level. Makarov violated her sense of personal security even though she had been in life threatening situations before. The difference was she had some measure of control. That time… It was revenge she wanted but she had to put that aside. It made her feel like she was a horrid person.

Yuri came back with medical supplies, enough to clean the gashes and hopefully wipe the blood that dried on her skin. It wasn't much but it would do for now. He found her sitting where he had left her and she had a look in her eye. He wasn't sure of what it meant but if it allowed him to help her out for the time being then he would work with that.

Nicolette only noticed the sting of antiseptic when it was applied to the gash on her hand. She frowned and looked down after she was broken from her thoughts and noticed the Russian sitting next to her and tending to her cuts. She hadn't even seen him and realized she was more absorbed in her thoughts than she realized. She had been going over a mental checklist now that she had some time to think. The best thing was to stay here as long as Makarov didn't find them. MacTavish would need the recovery time even though he was a tough bastard and so would Price though he'd be a bigger bastard about it.

She hadn't considered herself in the equation since being busy was recovery for her. She didn't necessarily mean that she would be going out and running a pit run and hard. She just wasn't one to sit idly by and recuperate. If she wasn't busy then she'd be bored or work herself into an anxious fit. She looked at the finished bandage work on her hands. It seemed the Russian had wrapped it like she would a bad wrist and she flexed her hand to test the mobility. She raised a brow and said, "Impressive."

"A necessary skill my friend," Yuri replied, pleased that she was pleased. He only hoped that he could gain enough of her trust before telling her about where they had met before.

Nicolette nodded in agreement, unaware of the Russian's thoughts. She looked at her hand and murmured, "Well one thing down."

Yuri held out another gauze pad with antiseptic for her forehead. "Still not finished."

Nicolette huffed a sigh but gave a slight grin. She had a good feeling about this Russian and indulged. "Just don't boss me," she teased.

* * *

><p><em>Glad to see that you are back online 64.<em>

"Glad to hear from you too Addy," Nicolette said as she crawled through the crawl space. Some of Nikolai's men were saying that something seemed to be wrong with the sensor array for the safe house. She offered to take a look if only to keep busy while they were trying to stabilize and fix up MacTavish. She managed to get a hold of a radio and tune it into Addy's frequencies.

It was a good thing she did. The AI had been riddled with worry and frustration since she had been essentially locked by Nicolette. There were only a few things she could do and it frustrated her. Nicolette apologized while she crawled through to where the main wiring was. "I'm sorry about the delay but even I can't predict broken radios."

_A lie if I ever heard one._

Nicolette chuckled as she pushed opened the panel that she needed access for. Nikolai had to listen to her when she suggested this. He probably did the sizing on purpose with her in mind. "Yeah, you know when I tell a lie… that is if you can tell the difference."

_Like when you promised to unlock me._

"And I will once I make sure we're safe."

_S64 I was assigned to you in order to better look after you. You were the one that expanded my programming as well as taught me about…_

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Nicolette interrupted as she pulled out a computer pad that someone gave her. She pulled up the specs thanking whoever was listening for satellite internet. "You got me Addy?"

_Yes._

Nicolette made a couple of keystrokes. She gave a slight grin but sounded exasperated as she said, "There. Happy now?"

_Better. Scanning the airwaves. TF 141 has been disavowed as you know. The known survivors are HVTs._

"Can you tell me something I don't know? Like maybe the sitrep on our bunker," Nicolette dropped as she removed a panel and checked the system. She frowned as she ran her fingers along the wiring and worked with them.

_Everything is normal here. The security measures you put in place and had me oversee have kept this site secure. Do you doubt me?_

"Never crossed my mind," Nicolette replied with a slight grin. She checked what she was looking at and then tapped her set, "Levi, I'm in the shaft and checking the systems. Everything is running fine on this end."

_Still getting some form of interference._

Nicolette frowned at that. While they were pretty much reduced to the odd jobs to get money, she knew Nikolai had a slush fund for this; she… sort of fixed that by making life hell for a couple of drug lords. It would also help Section out a little since it was a hit to finances and would force his man to do something stupid.

Looking at the connections and lines she said, "Then I don't know what to tell you except that it is external. Anybody using something that could cause interference?"

_We're looking. Better come out now, Nico. Your friends will want to see you._

Nicolette knew what that meant. She felt bad that she had stayed away but it felt like there was one too many in the room. Plus she had left because she was reacting poorly to her concussion. Keeping busy, she was staying awake and when they had a respite, she would talk to the doctor. Like how Jolly told her, the criticals came first and in her mind, a concussion where she was still standing even though she vomited was a non-critical.

She crawled back through the crawl space and muttered, "Get together have a few laughs and be like fucking Mission Impossible."

_I thought you liked doing this sort of thing S64._

"You try it when nursing a few bruises."

_What is that phrase?_

"You finish that and I'll lock you out," Nicolette replied, meaning the threat but only halfhearted. She grinned when she heard the AI pout at her. She then said, "That's better. Can you get a sitrep on stateside?"

_I can do that. Please tell Captain MacTavish that I wish him well._

"Will do, Addy," Nicolette replied softly. "Will do."

She crawled out of the space and dusted herself off. She looked at her hand and checked to make sure the bandage the Russian named Yuri put on wasn't a mess. She wouldn't have crawled through but she was small enough and the regular guy was missing doing God knows what. So being the nice guy, she volunteered and was the good sport that was expected of Russians. They certainly thought she was a good sport.

"We'll check again but I don't what to tell you," Levi said as he offered a glass of water.

Nicolette accepted it. It would have been nice to have a drink of vodka but she was on duty and while she had a head for it, she wasn't going to push it. Besides she didn't want a scolding because she had a concussion and mixing alcohol with that didn't exactly mix. The water was good though and moistened her parched throat. It was hot in that space even with the air running to allow for the cooling of the unit. She replied, "Well the system is running. More likely someone is using something that is interfering."

"We will check the village," Levi said before giving orders.

Nicolette added, "Check for enemy approach. Anything not a friendly… be on the lookout for."

Levi looked at Nicolette. He had met her previously and found her to be an interesting woman; not the kind he would be interested in but she was along the lines of a good comrade. She was polite and understood Russian niceties far better than the best trained diplomat. It was like she had been born in Russia but she was American. He liked her and when Nikolai introduced them, he was willing to give a little especially when she gave appropriate respect. "We will."

Nicolette gave a slight smile, well aware she looked like shit but she was still standing no matter what. Her lip felt a little funny since she felt the slight cut on it and her brow ached from the cut and bump it had received. She nodded, "Thank you Levi. Keep a sharp eye and let me, Nikolai or Price know if anything is wrong."

Levi nodded, leaving Nicolette to make her way back to where MacTavish was. Walking through the safe house, it gave the feeling that she was in a rich man's house since she had to up a flight of stairs. And the woodwork was pretty nice. They were in India after all. She paused when she started hearing something from Levi and she stopped, "Levi, what's going on?"

There was static and Levi was cursing in Russian. Nicolette tapped her ear. It really wasn't going to help but it made her feel better considering she was wearing an earwig headset. She called again and once more got static. "Addy, you got anything?"

_Just the traffic stateside. Looking at systems for the India safe house now._

"Can you go a little faster," Nicolette asked as she quick timed it to a window to take a look out. She gazed at the streets of the village below and noticed the civilians walking about. Some were looking at the sky with that ominous look. Even she had a bad feeling as she looked at the sky and then down at the ground that would lead to the courtyard.

_I am working. It takes time since you decided to just now…_

"Yeah, yeah alright," Nicolette said waving her hand at nothing in particular. "Just please, Addy."

_All systems are functioning within normal parameters as you have indicated. There is interference but I can't hone in on the source. Resetting the frequencies should help._

"Reset all of them. We need everyone on the same page," Nicolette replied as she looked at the skyline. _Why do I have to get the feeling that something isn't right? I would like it for once to be that my paranoia was shot because of Shepherd._

_Done. S64, I am picking up a massive pattern that suggests aircraft and they are heading in your direction. They don't look too friendly._

Nicolette shifted her gaze to look at nothing in particular. As much as she would like to cast blame on someone… now wasn't really the time. She nodded and started walking to warn Price and Nikolai. She wanted to curse that respite wasn't to be had here. "Thanks Addy. Keep on our boys. Can you track the Devil Dogs?"

_Been doing that since I was locked up in here._

Grinning, Nicolette couldn't help but chuckle. The Ai was too much like her at times. No wonder MacTavish was overly fond of her. "Good. I also need you to keep track of a couple of old friends. Look up Sandman."

_Copy that. Any particular reason?_

"Just the fact that with whatever is coming may set the need for it later. A hunch, Addy… and Sandman is the only one that can be trusted." Nicolette waited until confirming the AI got her order before cutting her off. Falling into the habit that had been suggested by Ghost put her into action. She knew that Kyle's unit would help her out and he would do anything for his big little sister. Sandman she had met during OP Kingfish and he could be counted on.

Tapping her set, she got a hold of Levi and said, "Levi, we may be having company and not in the good way. Prepare defenses and monitor for any signs of…"

_We're on it. Thanks for the assist my friend._

"Don't thank me yet cause I think we're gonna need some firepower," Nicolette replied as she paused. She cocked her head and didn't hear anything but she was still uneasy. She picked up the pace and rounded into the room catching the last of what Price was saying to Nikolai. She added, "Yeah and we don't have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nico gets patched up and meets someone she doesn't even recognize. Wonder how that works out. But no rest for the weary it seems as we stay tuned for more Tides of War...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide…_

Price looked around the room. They had managed to bring MacTavish back but it wasn't looking good. He was also worried about Nicolette. The bloody muppet disappeared after she pried herself loose from MacTavish's grip with that nerve pinch. She had done it hard since it left a nasty bruise on the man's wrist and only confirmed that his former FNG had been gripping her tight and a few other things.

He was concerned though for her. It hadn't escaped his notice that something wasn't right with her. The bruises on her neck were the obvious but he had noticed her almost heavy lidded gaze when they were getting MacTavish in here. She had gotten a hard hit and he worried about a concussion. It would be a pain in the arse to lose her after finding out that she was alive. So he looked around trying to find her and Nikolai sent one of his men to look for her.

"Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention," Nikolai said trying to get Price's attention. He knew that his friend was concerned about the two younger ones. He felt bad enough that he hadn't checked on his little Nico himself.

Price turned to look at Nikolai. It was just one thing after another but he told himself MacTavish was going to make it no matter what. He replied with as much confidence he had, "He's a hard bastard. Trust me, he'll make it."

Nikolai looked at Price. MacTavish wasn't looking good but the will of a man did surprising things. He had seen it himself. He would have said something but one of his men from Levi's group had come in saying, "You know that problem with the sensor array? System's fine. We've got inbound signatures."

"It's Makarov. He's tying up loose ends," Price said, certain it was that bastard. He recalled what the man had said to him when he asked for Shepherd's location. That old saying really did cut both ways. That much he was certain of. "Who's your best man?"

Nikolai looked at Price. They were compromised and were going to have to leave if they were to give MacTavish a chance. He looked at the Loyalist who came in and said something in Russian to find Nicolette since she needed to know. He rattled off, "Yuri. Ex- Spetsnaz. Only man I know who hates Makarov more than you."

That was the kind of man that they needed and Price was quick to jump on it, "Get him. They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I'd do."

At that point Nicolette came in saying, "Yeah and we don't have much time."

"Glad you dropped in muppet," Price retorted gruffly. "Where in bloody hell have you been?"

"Doing what I do best, old man. Finding out that we're about to be under attack," Nicolette replied with a slight grin on her face. She glanced over at MacTavish being worked on by the doctor and then at Nikolai who gave her a slight nod. She went into business mode and added, "I've got Levi mounting defenses."

"Good. Have him send Yuri up," Nikolai replied.

Nicolette nodded and turned tapping her ear to make sure the audio was in. She spoke in Russian to have this Yuri be sent up and peered out the door to look down the hall. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Price behind her and asking, "You all right, poppet?"

Nicolette looked at the older man and said, "As fine as can be." She glanced back in the room and then at Price, "You okay, old man?"

"I'm asking about you cheeky bastard," Price countered using the familiar insults. He noticed her hand and it was bandaged. At least she was taking care of herself. "You looked ready to faint earlier."

Nicolette considered lying to Price but decided against it. She highly doubted she would have been able to get away with it though she had once before and it was someone else. She replied, "Just a concussion but I'm good, Price." At the look he was giving her she clicked her tongue, "I'm fine. I was crawling around checking on the sensors."

"I can tell. You stink."

It was out of left field for her and Nicolette blinked trying to determine if she had heard Price right. She then noticed the look on Price's face and narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Like you're any better, old man. And that was low."

"Just making sure you're Nico and not some other bloody Yank," Price replied gruffly, relieved that she was okay but he would have to keep an eye on her. She may be moving and functioning but concussions could be nasty business.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Nicolette replied as she picked up a weapon that appeared to have been left behind. "Remember I seem to walk away from this shit."

"And you bloody hell better now. Come on," Price beckoned. He managed to add, "Soap's a hard bastard you know."

"More like a Scottish bastard," Nicolette murmured, taking the comment for what it was. She wasn't going to force Price to be less than what he was because she was a woman who actually could break down like one but wasn't going to. She paused and listened to the radio. She could hear the lookouts pointing out where the enemy was coming. "We've got company."

"How many?" Price picked up a weapon as they walked back into the room. He checked the ammo as she did hers.

"Three havocs and…" Nicolette twisted her head when she heard the feedback in her ear. It was loud. "Looks like they're here and ready to pick a fight." She looked at Price before pulling back the slide and the weapon was locked and loaded.

"Aye. Go over and help out with Soap," Price ordered.

Nicolette took the order without complaint. It was like it was five years ago. Of course she had more fun then. "Like old times?"

"Hardly."

At that moment they were joined by another man that had come running in. Nicolette turned when she heard the man's name being called. She was surprised to see the Russian that had helped her earlier. Then again she never asked him his name and he never asked hers; he was more likely helping out an injured comrade. Her attention was to MacTavish as she pulled out a couple of bandages after making sure her weapon was secure just in case and she still had some of her gear from the assault on Hotel Bravo.

"Yuri, over here!"

The doctor was working on MacTavish the best he could while Nicolette was handing out what was needed. She checked out the man as he grabbed onto Yuri more out pain and desperation. She looked at Price and he said, "We need to get Soap to the chopper!"

Looking at Price, Nicolette started to say something but was interrupted by Nikolai asking what was making the sudden noise. All of a sudden the wall blew away leaving a gaping hole, and forcing people to their knees or landing on their backsides. It was automatic when she covered MacTavish with her body to protect it but at the same time something hit her in the face. She couldn't help but exclaim, "Son of a bitch!"

It had been a piece of wood and she was lucky it didn't splinter and wreaking havoc on her eyes. It was a good size chunk that flew and hit her on the forehead right above her right eye leaving a nasty welt as well as a few abrasions. She felt MacTavish's hand grasp her sleeve almost in reassurance before releasing it as she lifted her person to look around.

"Is everyone alright?"

Nicolette coughed a little from the debris in the air and did a quick check, "We're good." Her head fucking hurt then but she couldn't do anything about it right now. She coughed again from the debris but she was okay. She looked around and dusted off what she could; having dirt around wasn't going to help matters any.

There was movement on the other side of the table and saw that it was the Russian that helped her out earlier. She skirted the table MacTavish was on and gave a hand up muttering, "On your feet soldier."

Yuri looked up when he saw Nicolette's hand extended towards him. He grasped her wrist and she hauled him up like it was nothing even though he was heavier than she was. He had no idea that she had dragged heavier men and deadweight previously but he was grateful for the assist. He was on his feet and moved to check and make sure that he had his weapon still. That was when his comrade Nikolai came up to him to make sure he was okay and pointed at Price saying, "Do whatever this man says."

Yuri pulled the hammer back and was locked and loaded, obeying instantly. He knew that this was going to be a fight to the death. But not if he could help it. He would deal Makarov's men hard blows and make sure that bastard felt it. He took an offensive position where Price indicated while they bought the doctor more time to stabilize the man on the table.

In the meantime Nicolette was maintaining contact with the other Loyalists who were setting up a perimeter. They were going to be infiltrated but they needed to give the enemy hell. The helicopters dropping in troops were no match for the guns they had. She called, "Levi, report."

_They're over the courtyard…_

Nicolette looked up and replied, "They're gonna come in that way. If you have anything that can take down a chopper, go for it. Otherwise take out the troops as they rope in."

_Copy that._

Nicolette looked out where the gaping hole in the wall was. They didn't have much time and glanced at the doctor working as fast as he could to patch up MacTavish. Nikolai was helping the doctor and things seemed to be going well. They just needed to hurry. She turned her back and said, "Addy, have everything ready, even medical. We'll need it."

_Understood._

"They've breached the courtyard! Take them down!"

Nicolette turned around and went to join Yuri and Price at the hole in the wall and fired upon the troops that were trying to push their way in. She narrowed her eyes as she scoped out her targets and fired. She could see Nikolai's men where they had taken up position and were also doing what they could to hold them off.

"We need to hold them off until we can move Soap," Price was saying.

Nicolette nodded and turned away when she heard something over the radio. She went back to muffle the noise from outside and began giving orders in Russian. Under normal circumstances she would have been questioned since these were Nikolai's men. Right now though it was hardly normal and they knew her pretty much from about a year ago. Besides the orders were being barked in Russian and it like an automatic thing for them.

She managed to get orders out to make sure the way out was covered and to suppress the enemy advance. The men seemed more than willing to follow her orders and Nikolai wasn't giving any protests.

"The doctor is down. Nico, over here!"

Nicolette turned to find the body of the doctor on the ground and Nikolai trying to finish. She jumped into help but it was a small hiccup. MacTavish needed a shot but he was being a fussy ass about it. It was going to take two to get what needed to be done and she did the only thing she could think of. She shouted, "Yuri, get over here! We need your help!"

When Yuri came over she pointed, "Give him the shot!"

It was providential that Yuri obeyed and gave MacTavish the shot when he did. At that moment one of Makarov's men breached the door. Price was already on the lead man and taking him out. Nicolette managed to get the other that followed by jumping on his back and with a deft twist, broke his neck. The third got the business end of her knife as she dropped the body and a couple of bullets from Nikolai's pistol. She looked up when she heard a noise and said, "They're on the roof."

Price looked up and said, "We gotta get Soap to the chopper."

Nikolai grabbed MacTavish and slung the man over his shoulder and made his way out of the room. Nicolette followed Price and Yuri took up the flank. They were going to have to fight their way to the chopper if they were going to make their escape. Nicolette checked their six and then glanced over where Nikolai was with MacTavish. No rest for the weary.

* * *

><p><em>We're outnumbered and out gunned. We need some heavier firepower.<em>

_ There's a weapon cache at the edge of town! We have a UGV stored there._

"Use that to get to the chopper," Nicolette said as she made her way around the back side with the small group she commandeered or rather Nikolai told to go with. It was a roundabout way to the chopper but it would allow for them to get the upper hand and clear out any civilians.

It was a well-practiced drill but even then the sound of gunfire and shouting and explosions could frighten a person. Nicolette volunteered even though Price was reluctant to. She hadn't wanted to leave MacTavish either but even she knew that the job needed to be done. She had made light of it saying that more likely Nikolai's men would be struggling to keep up with her following by pointing out that they could flank Makarov's men and try to thin the ranks some. Plus, according to Nikolai, there were a few things that would be of help and needed attention.

Knowing what that meant, she took Levi and a few others and they managed to clear out some areas to allow for the people to escape. Makarov's men did not discriminate who they were firing upon. Anyone who was helping them was equal in terms of being gunned down. So they did what they could to get at least the women and children out. It was the least they could do since they were using the village to hide out in. It did help a little when some of the men stayed behind to help fight and it allowed Nicolette and Levi to push through to the residences near the chopper.

It was evident that the buildings were going to be overrun. The goal was to get the people out and buy time for Price and Yuri to get to the UGV in the weapons cache. Escape was the objective now. That was only thing they could do. That also meant that Nicolette had to tie up a couple of loose ends. It was something she had done when she had paid a visit with Nikolai a year ago. At the time she didn't know if it was necessary but because of Ghost's advice, she was willing to plan ahead.

Looking at the group she said to Levi, "Well done, my friend. Now you need to hold the line and then make your escape."

"And what of you?" Levi looked at Nicolette. He always thought her to be peculiar and attributed it to her being an American but she thought like a Russian. It was a contradiction but it was something that garnered his respect and he looked out for her like he would do any comrade. "Makarov's men are out there."

"I know but I need to get back to Price and there is one more thing I have to do," Nicolette replied. She wasn't going to lie to Levi in terms of what she needed to do. Secrets were a necessity in her line of work and she did need to be cautious in terms of what she did. Still Levi, she had a good feeling about. She looked at the man and said, "Just get them out and rendezvous at your rally points."

Levi watched her turn to leave after checking her ammo to make sure she had plenty. He pulled a few grenades off his belt and handed them to her. "Take these just in case my friend."

Nicolette found her hand being grasped firmly. She looked at Levi and said, "Good luck my friend. See you on the other side."

"Hah. We Russians don't need luck," Levi replied with a slight smile and a chuckle.

Nicolette gave him a smile and turned to leave. She made her way back through the buildings trying to get down to the ground floor. She paused by a window to see enemy helos coming their way. Overhead she heard the rumbling of the predator drone. _Looks like Makarov is really making sure things are done._

_Take out those helicopters!_

Nicolette could hear the chatter over the radio and Nikolai saying that MacTavish wasn't looking too good and that they needed to get him out. The hardest thing about war was letting go of your feelings. As much as you wanted to help, you still had to do your job even if you had to deal with comrades being injured or dead. If you failed, the mission failed and the whole thing was fucked up. It was one of the hardest things she learned when she was on the farm training to be a field operative.

Her training officer was an old battleax as the phrase went and was insistent on pushing her past the limits. Many times she told him to go fuck himself when he really pissed her off and it was usually those times she finally got what he was trying to teach her. He was an older training officer and when Langley wanted her to train under a younger one, she refused, preferring the asshole who made her dig deep down.

_The hardest thing you're ever gonna do is get back up when you think you can't. You can do that, then you can do anything. As of now… you are nothing._

He had a way of telling her something important and then pointing out how she was not like that. Nicolette couldn't count how many times that pissed her off and made her determined to try harder. It was what made her determined to survive and as she did more assignments, it had her believe that was what helped her to walk away from things that would kill most people. Right now that was helping as she ran through the building to where she needed to go.

It was a secret hideaway room that she had hidden in one of the buildings near the where the chopper landed. It was one of many and could be very well the means of life and death now that they were on the run. She made it into the residence and went straight for the wall and felt along it until she found what she was looking for and smashed the wall in with the butt of her rifle.

_You sure about this Nico?_

_ Contingency, Nikolai. They might come in handy though I know people who would never let me hear the end of it if I use it._

The hole revealed what looked like a safe in the wall. Without further hesitation, Nicolette keyed in the security code and the door slid open to reveal a very battered box. It was the kind that field soldiers used in their camps. This one was Vietnam era and would keep the moisture out. She took it out and looked at it. It was tempting to open it but she didn't have the time. Instead she grabbed the knapsack that was in the hole in the wall and stuffed it in and slung it over her shoulders. She hit the button and the door slid closed. If Makarov found it, she would get a little pleasure out of him trying to open it and then finding nothing. Call it payback if you like.

_We're moving up. Keep 'em pinned down!_

That meant that the UGV was doing its job. She didn't have a whole lot of time to get to the ground and to the chopper. She made sure that her package was secure. She barely had her rifle in her hands when one of Makarov's men decided to barge in and start shooting. She brought her weapon up and pulled the trigger in a hip shot fashion. She actually hated shooting that way but what did you do when you had a split second to make a decision?

The enemy was down and she had to leave and not a moment too soon since Price was calling out that they were loading MacTavish into the chopper and that she better haul ass or she would be left behind. She called, "Solid copy old man."

She went to the window and was relieved to note that the bamboo scaffolds were still in place. If you couldn't take the stairs, you had to find your own way. She hauled herself out of the window and started on her way down. It was like playing on the uneven bars when she was messing around after gym practice in school.

Making her way down she touched the ground she heard the roar of the predator drone and Price shouting it out. The explosion sounded close the moment her feet touched the ground. She was going to have to make a run for it and from the sound of things Yuri was too.

_Yuri, run to the chopper! Move! Nico, run!_

Not wasting time, Nicolette took off running towards the chopper. Where she was, she ended up running into Yuri on his way to the chopper. With a curt nod, they joined and continued on towards the chopper. Explosions were raining down on them from the drone above or any choppers that were still in the area. Debris flew into the air as they leapt over what was left of trees and parts of buildings to get to the chopper.

_Look out!_

An explosion sounded as the missile from the drone hit the support of the platform they were standing on. The concrete crumbled away and started tilting towards the side of the hill or mountain. Nicolette instinctively grabbed Yuri by the wrist and tried to control their fall since there was no way they were going to get lucky and grab the edge. Her hands rubbed against concrete and she felt rebar and prayed that they wouldn't make it down only to be impaled.

They hit the dirt and the force caused Nicolette to lose her grip on Yuri but their momentum didn't slow down as they started sliding down the hill. She followed Yuri's path towards the edge to avoid getting crushed by debris. Below them was a river and once they made it to the edge, she pushed off to clear anything that could kill or injure her and went in feet first while Yuri plunged in head over heels.

She was the first to surface and taking gulps of air, she let the current carry her while she searched for Yuri. The man was being tossed by the current and it looked like he was getting banged up along the way. Forcing herself forward, she managed to grab a hold of Yuri and they both went under from the current. She fought though and managed to get out first after Yuri grabbed a rock. She hauled herself out first and reached in and pulled the Russian out while he was trying to crawl out. He looked a little banged up and she couldn't help but tease him, "And you were worrying about me earlier." She shook her head as if exasperated.

Yuri managed a slight scowl and actually gave her the finger. It caused Nicolette to laugh as she sat back and took a deep breath. "Now I know you're alive, Comrade."

_There they are! There's Nico and Yuri!_

_ Good. We'll need them both. Nico, this isn't a bloody vacation!_

"Could've fooled me old man," Nicolette replied into her radio as she sat there looking at Yuri.

_I need you both ready to go. We're going after Makarov._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Persona Non Grata it is and they have to escape before Makarov gets them. Looks like Nico still jokes for a bit. Stay tuned for more Tides of War...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What the bloody hell?"

Nicolette watched as Price looked around the place. She was surprised herself when they showed up and Ibrahim presented their underground hidey hole. Then again she shouldn't have since she had supervised the building of the place and the people of the village built it to her specifications. She took a breath and made a slight sound before saying, "It's not much but… it will do."

Price turned to look at Nicolette. He took in her tired expression that attempted to look humored by his expression. "Not much? This is a bloody bunker," he replied.

Nicolette gave a slight chuckle at the expression on the older man's face. She liked the fact that she managed to get an incredulous look on Price's face. She gave a slight nod and turned to leave Price to his musings. It was self-explanatory except for a few areas and she would deal with that as it came. She did pause to say, "True, but it has everything we'll need for the time being. Feel free to use what you need."

Price watched as she left the room they were in. He had been surprised that there was even a safe house here. He thought that both she and Nikolai lost their minds when she said that he needed to head to Morocco. They would need to avoid major cities as much as possible. They had to go underground. He was surprised that they landed in this village. It was out of nowhere but within reasonable distance to Marrakech.

He had been alarmed when they were greeted by the head man Ibrahim but it was dispelled when Nicolette took the lead and greeted him respectfully. It had the effect that they needed and help was given and they were brought here. Price had been a bit wary of the situation when the men helped carry MacTavish in and to the infirmary to be treated since they asked him to wait. If it hadn't been for Nicolette to ease the situation, they might have gotten into a fight by now.

Looking around, Price could see that they were going to be okay for the time being. They had equipment to work with and from the looks of things the village was willing to help them out. He wandered through the place that was slightly underground that functioned as a basement but the building itself seemed a little out of place since it was large but also had multiple stories. Yet it wasn't since there were some new buildings that were built to make the village look like a small town. And it seemed that it was out of the way.

Price looked around the place and wandered throughout the rooms. As he inspected it, he learned a few new things about Nicolette that he never considered before. One was that she was meticulous. Every room that he walked in was allocated for a purpose and it was clear what the living quarters were and what were the 'working' rooms. He knew she was a spy and it figured that she would have a few places she could turn to but a whole village like this?

"It is finally good to meet you Captain Price."

Price turned around from his inspection of the room that housed a pretty nice computer set up. It had him wondering how secure it was. He looked up abruptly the moment he heard the childlike voice. He looked around and found no one there. He wasn't in the mood for tricks and was ready to lash out at anyone. "Who's there?"

Addy had been observing from her view through the security cameras. She had also been listening on the horn to hear about the condition of her handler, MacTavish and anyone else. Price was someone she had yet to meet and she figured now was the best time even though he was rather jumpy after their escape from India.

She went to the monitor that was designated for her to make her appearance and said, "Right here, Captain."

Price turned to see the AI looking at him with a sort of saucy look; more like she was amused that he had been confused. He thought it looked too familiar to Nicolette. Bluntly he asked, "What are you?"

Addy grinned at the captain as she held her hands in front of her like a little girl would when trying to be cute. She replied, "My official designation is Artificial Defense Intelligence or Addy. I was brought online to assist agent designation S64 in their current assignment with the primary high value target Makarov."

Price studied the AI. Straight to business but he detected some humor there. He would go with it for now. He replied, "And what is it that you do?"

Addy was still grinning. Her parameters had expanded since being handed over to her handler and mostly at her handler's doing. There were still some limitations and she was starting to understand why. She replied, "I am fully operational to provide secure exchange of information, location of assets but primary function is for security and defense." She smiled at Price as if to dare him to question her functions.

"Security eh?"

"That is correct. I also possess full operational status to infiltrate most systems to override their security protocols and can take over any system." Addy grinned and blushed like a shy little school girl before adding, "I know how to make certain things happen."

Price stared at the AI on the screen. "So you can take over any system?"

"Provided that it is not encrypted heavily," Addy offered. "My function is to assist S64. She rarely uses my security protocols except for the safe houses."

"Who is S64?" Price felt like he was interrogating a suspect but it did feel a little strange since he was essentially talking to a computer.

Addy looked at Price like he was being daft on purpose and a little confused. She asked, "Do _you _not know?"

"If I did, would I be asking you?"

Addy rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged her shoulders. It was almost identical to how Nicolette would react and Price picked up on it. It caught him by surprise but it made him all the more curious about the AI. Addy, for her part, rather liked the man and could understand her handler's peculiarities with her acquaintances. She replied cheekily, "You could be asking just to be annoying. You could be a spy."

Price scowled at the AI, "I'm no traitor."

"Never said you were," Addy replied calmly. She looked off to the side as she received new information. She made a slight noise, "Huh. It seems that Nikolai's men made it out. Most of them."

"Security eh?" Price eyed Addy as he tried to make sense of the AI.

"My main protocols are security and defense," Addy repeated, "As part of the initiative established by the agency S64 is employed with, attempts are made to supplement assets with companions best suited to their skill set."

"And you were assigned to Nico," Price replied after putting the pieces together. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips to look at her like a parent would do a child. "Seems like you picked up some bad habits."

"Those came from Da," Addy replied.

"What?"

"Captain MacTavish is very interesting to listen to when on assignment or observing training," Addy offered. She shrugged her shoulder like it was nothing. "Of course S64 is the disciplinarian when it comes to work."

Price nodded and looked at the AI. It was going to take a bit of getting used to but it seemed pretty handy. He asked, "So were you eyes and ears for Kingfish?"

"No. I was activated one year, four months ago. I was a month old when I was handed over to S64 for assignment." Addy walked off the screen seemingly and onto another one. It was a little disorienting for those not used to it but one got used to it fairly quickly. She made a motion with her hand and it looked like a file cabinet opened and out popped information.

Price looked at it and recognized it as specs from the sub and the nuke that he had set to detonate over the U.S. to even the odds and end the war. It was showing statistics and calculations. "You've been spying on us," he said.

"As I said, security is part of my protocols. As far as I'm concerned, the security of people is a priority," Addy replied as she shrunk that data to reveal her current analysis. "S64 allowed me more access to assist in operations and as such has proven to be fairly successful." She mused over her data before continuing, "Even with Shepherd dead, war is going to rage across the west."

"Tell me something I don't know you bloody muppet," Price muttered.

Addy looked at Price with an inquisitive look before replying, "As it currently is the Russians have been pushed back in the United States. It looks as if they will be pushed back indefinitely."

"Unless something bloody well happens and as it stands," Price's tone took on a slightly sarcastic tone, "We are not going anywhere. Makarov's gone into hiding and somewhere that is not where our last intel said he was."

"Perhaps it was deliberate withholding on someone higher up than S64," Addy offered with a shrug. At the look Price was giving her, she continued in her childlike voice, "S64 was suspicious of Gold Eagle's motives for a long time but there was incomplete data to make a reassuring thorough analysis… until it was too late. I am restricted in terms of how I may act and interfere and I was inclined to agree with S64."

Price listened to the AI and thought it to be a bit uncharacteristic of Nicolette. He even voiced it, "It doesn't sound like Nico."

"S64 has shown caution more reflective of someone with loss of confidence." Addy paced on her monitor for a moment before saying, "Analysis of operations before and after Operation Kingfish shows that S64 showed a decrease in reactive response. Langley was in position to recommend time at the farm and possible reassignment."

"Then they're stupid." Price didn't know what else to say but it sort of made sense to the way how Nicolette behaved when they were reunited. "Not that it matters since we are on our own."

"Fortunately S64 foresaw that such a situation would be inevitable," Addy countered. There was slight pride in her posture and voice as she continued, "S64 instituted a program of establishing safe houses outside the purview of Gold Eagle and Langley. We are currently in the primary facility. It is reinforced to withstand heavy fire, security designed to be recognizable by key card or retina scan…"

"Seems like she went all out and it still looks like it belongs."

"Primary objective was to remain hidden in plain sight. All materials were local, building design to reflect the local village but reinforced from within." Addy paused and studied the man and then added, "Captain MacTavish is being well taken care of. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary as well."

"When I want your bloody opinion…"

"I'm only stating the truth considering your face is telling me."

Price glared at the AI and was no longer in doubt that the AI was imitating Nicolette or was programmed to reflect her personality. True he had injuries that needed to be attended to namely on his face. "And maybe you should tell that to Nico."

"Why do you think she left?"

"Cheeky bastard."

Addy couldn't help but giggle. She liked Price and could understand why Nicolette would defend him and his actions. She went back to her analysis after telling Price where to go and that there were signs. She smirked as she heard Price mutter at her and saying she was as bad as her handler.

* * *

><p>Nicolette had only been back to this place once and that was to upload Addy into the system. The safe house had been completed and there were a couple of other buildings that had been added to make it blend in. It made the village look like a small and out of the way town and hardly worth the importance… as long as no extremists decided it was strategically important.<p>

The safe house was probably one of the more secure buildings she had ever been in and in part had been motivated by providing a safe haven should something happen. Perhaps she always knew that she would be found out and forced to retreat. It wouldn't surprise her since Shepherd didn't want someone from Langley in his ranks but he was willing to take someone from the frontlines and turn them into an operative. It was a strange turn that made her feel a little uneasy.

Being back in Morocco though, she felt relief. She knew that the people there would protect them. Also it was because it was where MacTavish found her and it sort of fueled her sense of the romantic. She could admit that she liked Casablanca because she was a romantic. On the practical side, the African continent was where she had friends in places that people would least expect to find her and her friends.

She made friends with tribesmen and also had a few other contacts that would be easier to get a hold of. She winced at that last thought since that meant she would have to deal with the one person that annoyed the hell out of her. Actually there were a few but now it seemed the time to be picky was long over considering that the list of friends and enemies was changed. It was a lot to think about and now that they were somewhere in which she could put together her thoughts… It would work out. First things though.

She wandered through the hall of the safe house and bumped into Nikolai coming out of where she was heading. She stopped in her tracks and let the man come to her. She could catch a glimpse of the room that she was heading towards and felt a little apprehensive. She focused on Nikolai and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Da, my friend," Nikolai replied. He studied Nicolette and added, "Now is the time to rest. Even a little Nico needs to rest."

Nicolette couldn't help but smile, "I could say that I'll rest when I'm dead but I think that's hardly inappropriate. Right?"

"Depends," Nikolai offered with a shrug. "Some things are harder to kill and you are one of them. So you should take time." He gingerly patted her shoulder in a reassuring manner, "You should go. I know you won't be at ease until you see for yourself."

"You're a good friend Nikolai," Nicolette replied with a smile. "And you know me too well. You sure you want to risk that?"

"Knowing you is like waking up and not knowing what is going to happen next. I knew that the day you dropped in." Nikolai grinned as lowered his hand from her shoulder. It was easy to cringe at the bruises that were on her neck and wrist but he saw she was in genuine good spirits even though her weariness was pronounced on her face.

Nicolette couldn't help but sigh and shake her head slightly. "Always entertainment for someone else. My lot in life." She glanced at Nikolai with a slight smile that hid the chuckle that rose in her throat. She sobered and said, "You are a good friend Nikolai. I'm glad you decided to say fuck you to the old man's orders."

"Maybe I learned a few things with you around, Nico. And me and Price go way back." Nikolai straightened up and looked at her with a firm look. "I knew you would fight and come out the other side. There is no other way to think about you."

"Kind of you to think so. Thanks," Nicolette whispered. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, starting to feel everything. Her head was starting to throb which meant a few other things. She looked at the Russian and added, "Can you keep the old man company? I think Addy may piss him off."

"If she is like you, not a problem," Nikolai replied with a chuckle. He had met the AI and they got along well. He sobered though as he looked at her. "Still I will acquaint Price with everything since we will be here for a time."

"That I can agree on," Nicolette replied, giving a final smile before heading to where the infirmary was. That was one less thing on her shoulders.

The infirmary looked almost like a wealthy doctor's consultation rooms yet it had what was needed to provide the medical services that would be needed for all kinds of injuries, including surgery. Nicolette took a moment to take in how she was able to accomplish it since this kind of thing cost money and Addy had been a big help on that angle. The others she made sure were fairly well equipped since she firmly believed that the biggest commodity was medical supplies in their line of work. David pointed that out when they were in Afghan. It was what was going to help the man she loved.

She found MacTavish in one of the rooms and he looked comfortable despite the probable pain he was in. He was asleep, and probably from being passed out from the chopper ride there even though he managed to ask who Yuri was. To her that was just MacTavish; he seemed to be coherent for the strangest of things… like the bar fight where he stood up for her even though he was drunk. It also made him confess things he normally wouldn't.

The steady beeping of the monitor told her that his vitals were improved. She took a moment to realize how scared she was when they weren't as good as they were now. It was a very real possibility that she would lose him. Like Price said though, he was a hard bastard. He was holding strong.

"I should've known you'd be the cause of this."

Nicolette turned to see the doctor that she had met when she first came into the village. She smiled and replied, "_You_ thought I was trouble just walking through the main gate… but I still like you Sanaa'."

Sanaa' looked at Nicolette as she made a slight adjustment to her hijab. Her snappy brown eyes held life to them as she smiled in relief that her friend was all right in terms of being alive but her doctor's eyes were picking up other things. She replied, "And I am not going to like you more until I take a look at you." She then barked in Arabic while pushing Nicolette into a cubicle.

Nicolette allowed herself to be pushed by the fiercely devout Muslim woman doctor who brook no nonsense from any of her patients. It was an oddity since some believers discouraged unmarried men touching men but there was an agreement that they needed women doctors for the women in order to preserve their respect and dignity. There was no competition with the male doctor that lived in the village, now a small town and Nicolette was friendly with both.

This time Sanaa' was the only one available and she took to the emergency without qualm. She pushed Nicolette into a room and set about examining her, noting the bruises on her neck and the nasty abrasions and welts on her face. She teased, "Are you trying to improve your looks my friend?" She smiled as she picked up her penlight.

"Better to walk away alive," Nicolette muttered. "And I tripped."

"By Allah," Sanaa' muttered as she continued her examination. She ran her light over Nicolette's eyes. "Concussion."

"Tell me what else is new."

"You had one before this." Sanaa' poked where the piece of debris hit Nicolette square in the face. "You're lucky it didn't take out your eye." She picked up a cleansing solution and rinsed the cut that was hugging the right brow. "At least it won't be too bad."

Nicolette could just imagine. Everything happened fast in India that she didn't realize she had come close to being maimed. Jokingly it was another example of how she always seemed to walk away from serious injury. She wasn't out to test her luck but at times she did what she had to do and sometimes things did happen. The best she could do was have a good doctor on hand to fix things if she couldn't, which was why she let Sanaa' scold her while she dressed the cuts.

Nicolette took it in good humor and even let Sanaa' look at her wrist. It was déjà vu to her since once again MacTavish left a mark on her. She knew he didn't mean it and in all honest truth, if he hadn't held on, she questioned on whether or not he would have fought as hard to stay with them. The first time he did that she thought it was more of like a man that was scared and then later she gently teased that even when injured he followed orders by keeping her close by.

It had him scowling at her since he felt bad about giving her a nasty bruise. He gave her another one and she didn't mind. It was sore and an interesting shade of purple as she looked at it. Sanaa' clucked at it and took care of it. It was short work and Nicolette was allowed to see MacTavish alone. She smirked as she heard Sanaa' clucking down the hall looking for Price but sobered since it reminded her of Jolly. She wondered how the old dragon was faring and what she had been told about them.

"You're thinking too hard lass."

Nicolette couldn't help but smile as she slowly blinked and turned to look at MacTavish. The man was lying on the bed he had been given looking like he was going to be subject to torture experiments since he had an IV line strung up and a monitor clip and there were wires everywhere. She replied, "And you don't do enough you crazy Scottish bastard. Sometimes I think you let your head get away from you."

MacTavish gave a look of hurt that was meant to tease her but it didn't help that he was actually hurt and while on pain meds… it still bloody hurt. He did manage to tease her, "Thanks I get for doing something for you."

"No one asked you to." Nicolette had uttered her reply softly and her expression was sober. She reached out and grasped the hand nearest to her and rubbed her thumb on his hand. "But it is appreciative… and I'm sorry."

MacTavish took the opportunity to caress her hand with his own. There was a lot to talk about but at the moment he just wanted a bit of time to take in that she was there and alive. As he studied her hand, he noticed the bruising on her wrist and pulled it up to inspect. He didn't need an explanation for that. "I'm sorry, Nico."

"Just doing your job, Soap," Nicolette gently teased with a slight smile. "Always watching out for me like a good little soldier."

"And it's not going to change, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally some relief and Price meets Addy. What will the disavowed TF 141 do? Stay tuned for more Tides of War...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You are taking a big risk."

Nicolette lowered her binoculars and glanced over at her companion. She didn't sigh in exasperation or anything. If anything Yuri was just being honest with her about her decision. It was one of the liberties she gave ever since meeting the Russian in India and he didn't abuse it but offered advice when it was warranted. More often it was a gentle reminder of sorts.

Tucking the binoculars into her inside jacket pocket, she leaned against the wall they were near and asked, "Can you think of anything better?"

Yuri looked at the woman. She wasn't trying to sass him but asking for a genuine opinion. He took in the barely healed scar on her right brow that gave her face character and accentuated her expressions. It had been two weeks since they had taken up residence in Morocco and she was at work looking for information and contacts for supplies, namely guns and upgrades. He found her to be resourceful and was willing to help her.

Seeing that she was expecting an answer he replied, "It is risky. You may speak Russian and act Russian but someone always knows someone."

Nicolette took in Yuri's words. She knew he was right. If she were to waltz anywhere near were the ultranationalists were known for hanging out, someone was bound to recognize her. Then it came down to wanting to like her or to kill her. Makarov certainly had the time and ability to turn the tables on her since he would waste no time making sure old acquaintances knew she was a traitor. Looking at Yuri, she replied, "True but would you still be here if you didn't wish to share the risk with me?"

"I was ordered to accompany you, Nico."

Nicolette felt a wry twist of her lips. It had been insisted upon that she had some company on this recon/contact mission. Price had insisted on that and the old man used MacTavish to achieve that aim. He mentioned something about not wanting to break any bad news to an injured man if he didn't provide some form of back up for her. It was a bit of a low blow since she wouldn't do anything to make MacTavish worried since he was still in recovery from his injuries. Absently she fingered the new burner phone in her jacket pocket and looked at Yuri, "And I am grateful that you are here, Yuri. You owe me for pulling your ass out of the river."

Yuri grumbled and swore in Russian, making Nicolette chuckle and it turned into a giggle. She liked the Russian even though she got the feeling that they had met previously. She couldn't explain it and she wasn't going to give pointless accusations. At the moment Yuri was a comrade and ally; he gave no reason for otherwise but it didn't mean that she would let her guard down. She looked at the Russian and said, "You're not going to pout now are you?"

Yuri shot a look at Nicolette. In getting to know her better, he learned that she had a peculiar sense of humor that could make a man infuriated mainly to give a little more because she was willing to give a little more. She didn't like to give up even when things seemed to be at their bleakest. "I don't pout," he said as he adjusted his position.

"Of course you don't. Russians don't pout," Nicolette teased with a grin. She went back to peering at their target and sighed. "I'm not trying to be foolish but I do have a point. We won't know anything about Makarov unless we go out and look for it."

"Makarov won't be easy to find."

"I know… which is why I am hitting up old contacts. It's a risk but…" Nicolette sighed as she looked at the building. She tapped her ear to trigger her ear piece, "Addy you have surveillance?"

_Copy S64. Scanning through security and looks clear._

Nicolette checked her watch. She had to go now if she was going to make her meet with her contact. She adjusted her coat and made sure she had an 'accessory' or two available. Looking at Yuri she asked, "You got my back? Channel 2?"

Yuri picked up the sniper rifle and locked and loaded it, "Da. I still don't like this but it is your call Nico."

"Just cover me and we'll see what we have," Nicolette replied giving a final sigh. She turned and took a breath before starting her move towards the meeting place. She crossed the street, adjusting her clothing against the weather and strolled like she belonged.

The café was one she had met Viktor Zakhaev which made it doubly risky that someone would recognize her. She had tried unsuccessfully for several days to make contact with the ultranationalists. She was about ready to go back to Jensen to see what else she could do when he walked in barking for a cup of coffee. He had the barista terrified but she wasn't.

He had seen her and immediately began to hit on her. Nicolette wasn't sure what made her that attractive to Viktor but he must have seen something. In the end she managed to convince him that violence wasn't always the answer even though they did participate in a few things but she always managed to get him to consider. It was what turned son against father and that whole mess which now had a target on her back that started with Zakhaev's dislike of her and perpetuated by Makarov. Or it was always there and Makarov was buying his time until he decided to strike. Either way, it was a risk she was taking going to an old haunt.

The upside was that it had been a little over five years. Those that should remember were probably not around anymore. They were probably dead because of the cause or whatever reason. Some decided to just drop the cause. It was one of the few places she could think of that was fairly public and wouldn't garner too much suspicion. After all you did have to be careful especially with the political climate being what it was.

Nicolette ordered a cup of coffee and moved to where she agreed to meet. She was in full view of Yuri, who was watching her back, and in position to make a quick exit if needed to be. Plus it was so her contact would know it was her. It had been a few years and people did change. She took a sip and absently tapped her fingertips on the table before pulling out a book.

It was nothing special but one she had always liked reading when she was a girl. There was one part that always made her laugh no matter if she read it out loud or to herself. She opened up her battered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and started reading. She looked at the page while letting her eyes occasionally glance over to other patrons and scan her surroundings.

_It is getting close, Nico. When is he supposed to arrive?_

Nicolette looked around and cast a glance at her wrist. She noted the time before murmuring, "Five minutes. Keep a sharp eye Yuri."

_Da. If anything goes wrong get out. Price would have my head…_

"I get you," she whispered. She glanced around again while turning a page of her book. "Give it a bit longer. Times are tough."

Yuri's voice came over the com grumbling in Russian. Nicolette glanced down at her book to give a reason for her to smirk. She knew what Yuri said and she hadn't heard that much colorful language in Russian since one time with Karen and of course Nikolai. She swore herself on occasion in Russian and some of the phrases were a little out there. She suspected Price acted like the father and overprotective watchdog since MacTavish wasn't in too much of a condition to do so.

She turned another page when she heard, "Strange reading for someone so far away from home."

"Not so strange for someone trying to learn from the mistakes of the past," Nicolette replied as she continued to read and turned a page. She noted when her companion took a seat across from her.

_Nico, I've got movement on the north side._

Nicolette didn't say anything but turned another page. She had read the story many times over to know where she was in the story. It allowed her to appear nonchalant and to gauge the enemy should they decide to advance on her.

"And what does one hope to learn if it is suspected that treachery is present or made to look like it is present?"

"Then the question remains as to how far do you trust those that you considered friends and allies. In the end does loyalty, morality or logic win out?" Nicolette looked up from her reading. Laying her book flat on the table, she folded her hands over the pages and looked at her contact. "The question is do you believe what you've heard, Andrei?"

Andrei Harkov looked at his longtime friend or acquaintance and sat back in his seat. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out to light it up. He offered one to Nicolette but when she declined he chuckled, "That's right. You don't really smoke… like the Americans. They all live dull, long and uninteresting lives."

"They are only dull if they are content with monotony," Nicolette replied as she took a sip of her coffee. She closed her book after marking the page with a slip of paper and leaned back. "But you know that our troubles were hardly dull."

"Indeed," Andrei replied as he took a puff on his cigarette. "Much like our old haunt." He raised his brow slightly.

"Should I be concerned?"

"If you mean anyone after you specifically, then no. For the most part anything that was rabble rousing was kicked out about three years ago." Andrei paused a moment and studied his old friend. He hadn't seen her since she left Moscow to go do whatever she was doing. "So it is minimal but you should be careful."

"My intention," Nicolette replied. She put her hand into her jacket pocket and took out a slip of paper. "Which is why I came to you Andrei. We know that Makarov has gone underground."

"Of course. Considering that mess in Afghanistan." Andrei leaned forward to be able to hear what Nicolette was going to say. "Of course there are still many who blame the Americans for what happened at Zakhaev International."

"And what do you believe, Andrei?"

"I know that for whatever reason the CIA was with them, it was to bring them down. Most people don't understand that. The obvious is that the Americans are trying to create treachery." Andrei said the last part in sarcasm, putting into perspective about what the general feeling was about the Americans. He knew she wouldn't be offended but thoughtful and the fact that she had something for him proved that his old friend hadn't changed much. "It was a ploy, but even you know that when Russian blood starts to boil."

"Da. And now they penetrated American defenses but it is just the beginning."

"Pray do tell."

Nicolette gave a slight look at Andrei. "I suspect you have a clue considering you are privy to most everything. You babysit a fairly important man."

"Da, but sometimes one doesn't always have the full picture."

Nicolette nodded at that. "True but even you know how to get more information. You've moved up since I last saw you."

"And it's because of you more immediate threats have been averted." Andrei picked up her book and started thumbing through the pages. He scanned a few of the pages with his cigarette in his mouth. He read a few pages and glanced at her. "Tell me, are you still a friend of Russia? The motherland that _we_ stand for?"

"I believe a nation can achieve greatness but by force of arms only shows that their leaders are afraid," Nicolette replied as she watched Andrei thumb through her book. She unfolded the slip of paper and put it on the table. "The so called evils of the west have been used to further the aims of those against them. It is hypocrisy unless one admits that they wish to be like them but not at the cost of a collision course to war."

"Still the pretty words and full of hope and reason," Andrei replied with a slight smile. "I can tell you that there still is war waging but there are talks of going into peace."

Nicolette nodded and slid her slip of paper forward, "Then I suggest you be cautious. Even though I can't find my man, I suspect a goal of setting the Americans and Russians on a collision course towards destruction. Keep an eye on the president, Andrei. That is what you need to do."

Andrei took in her gaze. He put her book back on the table and slid it back. At the same time, he took the slip of paper. "I'll do my job, Anya. You do yours and I pray that you find him before he finds you."

* * *

><p>"Please don't look at me like that. I know that I said that we were going to Moscow and back but…"<p>

Yuri couldn't help but curse a little in Russian. He felt that they were really pushing things. He wondered if she was right in the head since she had suffered a concussion. He wasn't one to risk anything unless there was an objective goal to it and while anything to stop Makarov was a go in his book, he didn't like to risk life unnecessarily. He looked at Nicolette as they walked towards their ride. "This is increasing the risk. We are already in mother Russia…"

"True but Andrei wouldn't have given it to me unless he thought I would find something." Nicolette looked ahead as they walked. She paused and turned towards Yuri. "I've always been considered the one to chase the leads that don't exist."

"It is not worth it now. We don't have the means."

"I thought you were ex-Spetsnaz," Nicolette grinned slightly as she teased Yuri. She knew that he was thinking of the overall mission. She was too but even she knew too well how sometimes windows of opportunity comes and that was it. It would never come again. This one was one of those times. She sighed, "Yuri… I know it is a risk but we may not be able to enter Russia for a long time while the storm is brewing. What I have… we can have some leads on things."

"Makarov will not leave a trail," Yuri replied as he shook his head. He ambled towards the truck they were going to use. "He knows that he is being chased and by one spy called the Black Fox. He fears the Fox the most though he wouldn't tell you to your face."

"You seem to know quite a bit about him," Nicolette countered as she walked with him. "Almost like you know him personally."

"I have heard of him. Seen him and when you know how to read a man… you can tell." Yuri kept an even tone though he was concerned that he would be found out. He didn't want to reveal himself until he was certain that she wouldn't kill him straight out. He didn't think that she would but he wasn't going to risk it since she would have every reason to… especially after meeting her that first time and in those circumstances. "You don't know if it is a trap."

"True but you should know that any gain in our line of work comes with a risk." Nicolette looked at Yuri. She wasn't entirely convinced about his excuse regarding Makarov. She noted how he changed the subject and let it go. There was a reason for his evading the issue. If she had to guess, she may have a companion that was once in good with Makarov and didn't want it widely known. She didn't blame him since she was in that position when she worked with Bravo Team five years ago. She was reluctant to reveal her association with Viktor until it counted.

Yuri nodded taking in her expression. He suspected that she wasn't completely taken in but she was respecting his wishes. She understood his position to some degree considering… "Da, but unnecessary risk… it is never worth it."

"And I agree but… I think we won't have another opportunity like this for a while," Nicolette put her hand on the roof of the truck. She looked down the road and thought about things for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. "We have to see about it. If I am right, then the target is the president of Russia and at a moment in time that will serve to fuel the ire of the people and escalate the war." She looked at Yuri and added, "I need you to be my backup. I trust you though I barely know you."

Yuri snorted a little at that, "Foolish of you."

"Maybe but… I have a good feeling about you."

Yuri sighed as he looked down. He shook his head. This was a bad idea but she was right. "Alright. We go but you better have a plan."

Nicolette smiled at Yuri as she noted his scowl that was halfhearted at best. She got into the truck with Yuri. "We'll just drop by. It'll be okay."

"Somehow I get the feeling that this is just a small taste of what you do."

Nicolette said nothing but smirked as Yuri started the truck. She knew that they were taking a huge risk and it was arm wrenching to convince Yuri to come along. She pulled out the slip of paper that Andrei had slipped into her book. She opened it and read the name and location that he had given her. It was no one special and that was the intention but Andrei had worked with her before. She was the one that gave him what he needed to advance the ranks of the FSO. She gave the location and asked if Yuri knew where it was.

"Da. Maybe there is a chance on this foolish endeavor."

It put them on more friendly footing and Nicolette was able to draw the Russian out mostly about his childhood. She didn't pry when he refused to go into a few things. He did tell her about his Spetsnaz days and she teased him about his worrying about where they were going. Yuri realized that being insulting while teasing was her way of accepting someone. He did suspect that it got worse when it was someone she thoroughly disliked and she wouldn't hesitate to let them know it.

They arrived at the village where they were going to meet the contact and found it to be quiet but that didn't necessarily mean that it was a good thing. They checked their weapons and made sure they were ready. Yuri didn't like the fact that she was going to go in alone but someone did need to keep an eye out just in case it was a trap; it paid to be cautious in just about anything. Yuri had parked the truck down the road so she would have to walk the way in. Not ideal but it would give a good indication what they were getting into.

Nicolette checked to make sure she had a pistol tucked in her pants by the small of her back and she had another in her jacket. If all else failed, she had her knife and she would use what she could find to deliver a nice beating. That was if there was the opportunity for hand to hand combat. She adjusted her jacket and her keffiyeh around her neck. She paused just to run her fingers on the material and hoped that MacTavish was behaving himself. It would help when she got back if he was since she wouldn't have a reason to argue over his being stubborn.

Their contact was supposedly someone who once worked for Makarov or kept contact with him much like a casual friend would. It was odd to her and when she gave the name to Yuri, the man seemed thoughtful; like he knew that it might be worth investigating but he wasn't going to be the first to suggest it. It had her suspicious of where Yuri had been before joining Nikolai but there really was no going back now on this. She was just going to have to trust Yuri. It was blind trust but she got the feeling that it would work out.

_So far I see nothing, Nico._

"Me neither. At least nothing that would indicate this village is alive," Nicolette replied as she walked down the street.

_I don't like this Nico. We should leave._

Nicolette was starting to get that feeling herself. She hadn't seen too many people about and it had her wondering what really was in this place. She looked around trying to determine if there was an immediate threat. "Give me a moment, Yuri. At least let me see if the bastard is here."

_Negative. You should pull back._

Nicolette didn't follow the advice since she saw something in the building that looked like there were signs of life. "I think I may have found something."

_Nico, don't take any risks._

Nicolette had her hand on the wooden door. With a decisive push, the door swung open with a steady creak. She had her other hand on the pistol in her jacket and was ready to pull it out just in case as she walked in. Silently she slipped the glasses that Section had given her so they rested on top of her head. She had vague memories of raiding houses in the Altay Mountains and what that entailed. This was nothing like it but it provoked feelings that were similar.

_Nico, where are you? _

Nicolette ignored Yuri for the time being. She wanted to be sure of what she was getting into. She started a systematic sweep of the house and noted how everything looked dusty and worn but there were signs that someone lived there. They lived there but had poor housekeeping skills… not that hers were any better. She continued to make her way to a back room with her gun drawn. She was fully in the room when she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her skull and with a slight face, she handed her pistol over.

_Nico? Nico do you copy?_

"You're pretty brave and foolish for wandering around here alone."

Nicolette slowly turned while saying, "What can I say? I live for risk." She looked at her captor with a bold expression before quickly lashing out and grabbing the gun arm and pulling her captor forward while stepping out of the line of fire. With a deft twist she got the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him, poised for a head shot. "Now who is being foolish?" She narrowed her eyes at the former captor while aimed to shoot.

The captor held his hands up and looked at her. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Nicolette gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Should I?"

At that moment, Yuri came in with his rifle looking for her. The commotion caused a distraction for the captor to try and grab her but he was held off with her raising her gun to make a head shot. She said, "You know that I don't miss when it comes to a head shot."

"Only too well."

Nicolette pursed her lips like she was going to pull the trigger but her features pulled into a smirk and she lowered the pistol. "Like I would ever shoot you. How are you Yasha?" She chuckled when she heard Yuri swear in Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Nico is back to work looking for Makarov and ends up with Yuri for a partner. What will happen? Stay tuned for more Tides of War...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Your move."

Price looked at the board, studying it with the same intensity he did for a mission. He glanced at his opponent before putting a hand on a piece. At the sound he looked up sharply. He moved his hand to another and heard a similar sound. He put his hand down on the table and glared at his opponent. "You are the most annoying thing here. Worse than bloody Nico."

"Only because I know I can get a reaction out of you, Captain Price," Addy replied as she gave an innocent girl expression.

"Only try that with someone who will fall for that poppet. Like Soap."

Addy sighed at that as she looked off to the side. "Captain MacTavish ripped his stitches again. Terrible commotion."

Price sighed at that. It was the second time that week and all because the hard bastard was a stubborn ass too. He had to deal with the doctor that was ten times worse than Jolly. When she got pissed you might as well run for cover in a bomb shelter. He rather liked that and especially in a country were social norms were that women be submissive. "How bad?"

Addy looked to the side. That was Price's indicator that the AI was processing the information she was absorbing. He had learned that she had access throughout the whole building and could essentially see and hear almost everything. She was still looking to the side as she spoke, "Vitals are stable. Just ripped stitches."

"Is that all?"

"You don't want to know what the doctor is saying." Addy looked at Price indicating that it would be folly to even try to listen in on that conversation. "Captain MacTavish is being pretty vocal about it though."

"He's a hard bastard, poppet. You can expect that.'

"I've heard quite a bit." Addy paused for a moment as she watched as Price made his move on the chess board. She looked at it to study what she would do. "He misses her. The whole thing with Georgia and Afghanistan…"

"Tell me something, poppet: how long has this been going on?"

"For a year." Addy eyed the captain suspiciously. "If you must know S64 was very resistant. She left for three months to build this."

"I know that. Nico explained a few things before deciding to take off again."

"It was to gather intel. Is it not the objective to capture Makarov?" Addy glanced at Price before giving her move.

Price moved her piece for her and looked at the AI. "Don't play coy with me. And yes we're going after Makarov but the bastard went underground."

"Then it is only logical that S64 uses what she has to gather information. This side of the world is her territory, particularly Russia and the Far East. According to records from Langley and Shadow Protocol, S64 has been tracking the economic development of the ultranationalist party and was able to predict a possible course of action. She was sent in to infiltrate to gather intel and made contact with Viktor Zakhaev. Known associates included Makarov."

"I know this." Price sat back. The game was going the AI's way and he wasn't sure if it was worth it to continue playing. He was just using it as a means of passing the time until Nicolette got back from Russia.

He had been against the idea of her going since it was like walking into a lion's den. With any potential allies gone because they were declared criminals, it was risky. It was risky to set foot in sort of neutral territory and it was more near suicidal in hot spots like Russia. Yet she made a compelling argument. She was right in that the war criminal was under the name Nicole Price. No one would be looking for Nicolette Walker or any one of the dozen alias she had that were… off the books.

"Then you know that she is only going because there is no one else."

"Don't lecture me about that.

"Of course." Addy was quiet and looked off to the side. She started to smile when she processed her data. "Well if you want to scold someone, S64 is entering the village's airspace." She chuckled, "It seems that Nikolai's lessons have been paying off. Both are well and secure. ETA 3 minutes." She looked at Price as if he were going to challenge that.

Price didn't doubt the AI. The security measures that had been put in place were fairly effective. Then there were the underground bunkers. All he had to say was that it seemed that Nicolette thought of most things and the AI did the rest along with the cooperation of the people. "So the bloody muppet is back."

"Yes. And Yuri."

The one thing that had Price be agreeable to Nicolette going to Russia was that she was to be accompanied by one of their own and that fell to Yuri. He thought that she was going to argue but she agreed to it. Price had nothing against the ex-Spetsnaz since he had proven himself in helping to get MacTavish out of India.

Looking at Addy, Price said, "Alright. You know the drill."

"Already on it Captain."

Price stood up and started walking to greet Nicolette. He walked through the halls of their safe house marveling silently about what was available. It was pretty good equipment but even they knew that it would only go so far. He didn't have to go far when he was greeted by Nicolette looking a little pleased at something and Yuri almost wanting to scowl. "I take it things went well?"

"If you consider having a friend in the FSO as well as a couple of ex-spooks for mother Russia, going well, then yes." Nicolette grinned while rubbing the spot above her right eye. She had a small scar from where she had been hit in the face and it seemed to add to her eyebrow. She was not vain about her looks but the scar was a reminder to her.

"Considering you like walking in and getting a gun pointed at you," Yuri shook his head.

"Please, Isaj wouldn't have hurt me. He was just being cautious." Nicolette made a slight face before turning back towards Price. "I did get some useful leads and we won't have to go far." She held up a slip of paper.

Price wasn't going to try and scold Nicolette. He remembered how she was when his SAS team first encountered her. If she saw an opening, she took it and while the more foolish, it ended up working out one way or another. She did learn a few things though and he figured it was through her cover with the 141. But there were still aspects of her that were distinctly her and in his mind it was how one separated those that were capable of going beyond the call of duty.

Yuri was muttering in Russian but there was no heat in it. Nicolette was grinned but sobered as she told Price, "Our window is going to be limited so I suggest we get into planning."

"Meet in the usual in ten."

Nicolette nodded and turned to head down there leaving Price with Yuri. Once she was gone, Price turned to the Russian and asked, "So there was no trouble?"

"None but there were a few moments. The name Anya is still mentioned." Yuri knew that this was the equivalent of tattling on Nicolette but he could understand the feeling. He liked her himself and she was a bright light even though she was in the same position they were. She was cynical but cheerful at times even if it was not the best. "Her contacts are good though. If they find out about Makarov then they will tell us."

Price was satisfied with that. They needed intel as much as they needed weapons. He was reluctant to ask Nicolette to get in touch with her arms dealer connections since she made a face every time the need for guns was mentioned. He got the impression that whoever it was didn't sit well with her and Nicolette would rather it be the last possible thing.

Price and Yuri found Nicolette staring at the wall that was strung with string and every bit of information that they had so far. She was tracing a line and then putting up a couple of names she had collected. "So what do you have Nico?"

"A couple of names to make contact with," she replied as she finished what she was doing. She went to the computer console. "Addy, secure."

_Copy. Done._

Nicolette pulled up information on the computer. She checked something and her lip twitched. She knew that Price would be patient until she was finished. It wasn't a log wait. She turned and said, "My contacts in Russia informed me that there had been an major recruitment going on her in Africa. Big hiring by a company called Fregata Industries."

"And what does this have to do with Makarov?"

"Over a year ago the 141 was assigned to track down two scientists that were kidnapped to weaponize a viral agent. The scientists were recovered but there appeared to be some complications. There was something missing when a sweep was done and MI6 as well as a few other agencies have been trying to locate what was missing. Fregata has been hiring more than needed but nothing substantial. There are leads to getting information."

Price knew what that meant. "And when do you plan to leave?"

"Not for a week. The next round of hiring will begin then."

Price thought about it for a moment. He knew that MacTavish would not take to her leaving again. Yet he couldn't deny that this was an opportunity. He glanced at Yuri who was studying everything and listening. "Yuri?"

"It is reasonable. It will be some time before we have anything on Makarov. The more we find out…" He shrugged his shoulders. He was busy thinking about what Nicolette revealed. He remembered that day. He had no idea that she had been there. This would make things difficult especially considering that he had yet to reveal that he knew her.

The rest of the time was spent in discussion. Plans were made and Price was even surprised that Nicolette stated that she would be reaching out to a gunrunner she knew. He told her that she didn't have to bother and that they would find weapons another way. She merely said, "Certain luxuries are now nonexistent."

* * *

><p>It was quiet for the night as Nicolette looked out the windows of the safe house. It was late but she was not tired. She was thinking about what she was going to do and what she had to do in terms of gathering intel and analyzing it and trying to figure out Makarov's next move. From what she knew of the man and from her experiences… He was a meticulous planner and made contingency for just about everything. He liked to cover his bases. It was no wonder he had always been a step ahead of them. Of course he had a little help in that area.<p>

She would always blame herself in part for Pvt. Allen's death. It was illogical since she knew as well as anyone else in her line of work the perils of undercover work. The risk of death was always high especially when it came to compromised covers. In this case though, the blame lay with the now dead General Shepherd. That bastard risked the well being of one man to start a war for the damage wrought by the Ultranationalists five years ago.

Nicolette was well aware of the need to make someone pay. She was no stranger to it. Growing up in the foster care system left a lot of room to develop a thick skin and tough girl attitude. She needed that when the younger ones passed through Karen's home. It paid off in terms of the usual schoolyard fights and Kyle ended up taking most of the blame those times. There was one incident that nearly had her kicked out of school.

The newest kid in Karen's home was Henry. He was a nice, sweet boy and no one could believe that his mom was a prostitute and drug dealer. Nicolette was a year older than he was and was responsible for getting him to and from school. Kyle was on his way to prepping for boot camp at the time. Henry hadn't done anything wrong but had attracted the attention of a well-known bully. Nicolette never attracted his attention but it rankled when Henry was the target of stealing lunch money. So she taught him how to defend himself but that backfired. When Henry came home with a fat lip and a black eye… She took matters into her own hands.

She had been lucky not to have been charged with assault charges and sent to juvenile detention. It turned out that one of the teachers vouched for her since she wasn't the one that threw the first punch. She did deliver a good ass kicking though and she was considered a bit of a hero with the other kids that had been tormented. Henry certainly appreciated it and now… The last she heard he was a successful businessman with his own company. He found his true self and calling and grew into a man. That was one good thing that came out of her meddling.

Actually there were a few good things that came out of it in terms of what she did for a living. There were some things she wasn't too thrilled about… like what she had to do about her next trip. Price had given the okay albeit reluctantly but he made sure that she took Yuri with her. It was pretty much standard and no matter what she said about her getting along fine flying solo before meeting his old team… what the captain said, it went. And in truth she didn't blame him since they were pretty much on their own. The world thought they were criminals and allies were few and far between.

Nicolette checked her watch. Enough time had passed and she wasn't going to run the risk of tempting the wrath of Sanaa' or hear about what happened with MacTavish. Actually she had and she had a few choice words but she was giving the man a bit of mercy. He was already going through enough in terms of trying to recover from a knife wound that should have killed him but like Price said, he was a hard bastard. She knew that from day one when she pretty much kicked his ass when she dropped in and Price ordered him to babysit her.

Sighing, she turned and started walking the length of the balcony towards the medical wing. She looked over at the village that had agreed to protect them. She had just helped them with trouble with raiders and they considered this returning the favor and then some. It never ceased to amaze her how generous people could be even with all the fighting and everything. Ibrahim assured her that she and her companions would not be given up. It said a lot and she prayed that she would prove worthy of that loyalty and kindness. They were going to need it.

The room was the equivalent of a private room in English hospitals but it was welcome since the occupant could get easily irritated by the attention he had to get due to his injuries. In short, he was being a Scottish bastard and it looked like he had been bottling his irritation and waiting for her. She didn't blame him really but she could see the point of view of his doctor who was determined to get him to a hundred percent.

"There you are, you bloody muppet."

"Nice to see you too, domkoff," Nicolette replied with a wry smile as she leaned against the doorframe of the room. She took a couple of tentative steps into the room. "I hear you tempted wrath today."

"Blow it out your arse," MacTavish countered while trying to cross his arms and failing because his stiches pulled. He ended up cursing but it came out as a mutter and he looked ready to rip out the IV that Sanaa' insisted he keep on him.

Nicolette hummed and gave a little smile as she walked to the side of the bed that didn't have the IV and was away from his injured side. She sat and worked to readjust the lines. "I already did because Price insisted I take Yuri almost everywhere I go."

"Considering all the trouble you get into."

"Believe it or not Soap, I actually flew solo when on ops." Nicolette was smiling like everything was fine as she finished the last of the line untangling. "Sometimes I think you get these lines tangled on purpose just so I can fix them."

MacTavish gave a slight grin, "How else am I gonna get your attention love? You've been busy."

"Well excuse me for making sure that Makarov didn't know where we were," Nicolette countered with a playful glare. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. She gave a small smirk as she remembered when she used to tease him horribly about his Mohawk going so far to call him a strutting rooster. He paid her back though and hard. "Not to mention securing supplies. I know you can't live without your big guns."

"Just kick a man when he's down," MacTavish teased while pretending to pout.

"Nope. I'll just hit him upside the head with a pillow and maybe yank his add out of bed." Nicolette leaned over to stare with a grin. "Only because he decided to cause trouble and rip his stitches… again."

MacTavish growled a little at that but he really couldn't keep an angry face with the way Nicolette was staring at him. It was like she was daring him to laugh and he would. "So that meddling woman told you?"

"I heard it the moment I walked through the front door." Nicolette paused and gave a slight shrug. "That and Price filled me in. He seems to think I can get you to do anything."

Nicolette watched as MacTavish bristled a little at that. She chuckled knowing she was playing with fire because he was being forced into confinement as he called it. Sanaa' may call it bed rest but to a man who had always been active and on the move… it was sheer torture. She hadn't forgotten Russia and then Birmingham and never hesitated to remind him of it. "At least it's not like Birmingham."

"Ya had to bring that up."

"Seems like I have to when you deny being a Scottish bastard." Nicolette sighed slightly and continued, "That being said, how are you really? Sanaa' more or less shouted at me and waved paperwork of a sort."

"Bloody stitches ripped and I wasn't even trying to be a pain. Pissed Doc off and nothing I said would change her mind." MacTavish peered at Nicolette and noticed the tired expression that more from being tired than weary of his antics. "She is completely convinced that I am the devil's spawn. At least that's what I think she said."

Nicolette hummed as she put her head gently on his shoulder. She had heard from Sanaa'. She even tried to convince that woman that MacTavish wasn't trying to make her life miserable. It didn't work and it didn't help because Sanaa' noticed a scratch on her arm that wasn't deep but looked nasty and she was treated to a lecture there. She knew though that Sanaa' was putting on a brave face because she cared and she was adamant about doing the best for her patients. "You don't want to know what she said. Not very pretty."

MacTavish shifted his head to rest against hers. "I don't think I want to know if it's that bad." He listened to her hum and breathe softly; it sounded like she was going to fall asleep. He had been worried that she had gone off and to Russia of all places. It wasn't that he doubted her; he wasn't there to protect her. He knew better than anyone that Makarov had his eyes out for Anya and he knew what he tried to do to her.

"Yuri is pretty good. I think he doesn't like me too much."

"Didn't say anything."

"But you're thinking it." Nicolette shifted so she could look at MacTavish. Had he been a hundred percent she would have propped her elbows on his chest and occasionally poke them into him if he happened to tease her. Now she was leaning on the edge and was well aware she appeared sleepy about it. "Soap, there's nothing more that I would like than to have you follow me like a dog on a leash. You know why more than anyone including Price…" She paused when she heard MacTavish snort at being referred to as a dog. She knew he didn't like dogs but he made exceptions to a few and she teased him about it. "But I'm not the one who literally took one for the team and then pulled the knife out and gave a pretty nice headshot." She looked at him in the eye. "I almost you."

"I thought I lost you when I couldn't get a hold of you. I didn't want to believe it and then when the Kid said what he did…"

"For that I am sorry." Nicolette sighed as she pulled back and leaned in the chair she had occupied. "I am sorry that I didn't say anything beforehand. When Allen died… He had my best mate killed." She looked at MacTavish. "You know the last time that happened was when I was captured. I watched as the gun was put to his head and the trigger pulled. If the enemy ever knew what we were doing then we failed."

MacTavish watched as she started getting up and pacing back and forth. He knew she would beat herself up for not warning them about Shepherd. The more he thought about it, the more he understood her reasoning. The question would come down to what proof she had that Shepherd would betray them? He saw her point and he really couldn't be upset with her over it. "You don't have to be sorry, lass. If anything… I should have picked up on it."

Nicolette stopped her pacing and looked at MacTavish. He knew what to say to bring her out of her mindset. "I suppose both are to blame."

"Don't torture yourself Nico."

"Can't help it. I look after my own Soap. I just… didn't do a good job this time around." She looked to the side and stared deep in thought.

"I don't think Ghost would say that if he could." MacTavish waited until he had her attention before giving her a smile. "You were the only one who could make him smile and that was scary." He took in the smile that threatened and was encouraged, "Remember our first night lass, what I said?"

"Aye, you Scottish bastard," she replied with a smile. "And here I was supposed to be scolding you to please Sanaa'."

"I can pretend to look sorry and not tell."

Nicolette couldn't help it and placed a kiss to the Scot's forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at him, taking in the blue eyes that always captured her interest. "You do that and I'll say that you learned your lesson. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Nicolette gave another kiss and started to pull away but she was stopped. Looking down, she found that MacTavish was holding her wrist gently. He always did that and he tried not to be so hard; he felt bad for leaving bruises on her the last couple of times. She turned her gaze towards him and at his tug, she understood what he wanted.

With a silent nod, she sat on the edge of the bed to MacTavish's left. She was probably going to hear it from Sanaa' but it wasn't like they were going to get rough or anything. Besides it was more of a reassurance for both sides. They nearly lost each other and just being able to touch helped with their current reality. Nicolette settled in beside MacTavish and felt his arm wrap around her. For now things were content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nico is back to base and looks like Price and Addy have bonded a little and some Nico/Soap fluff. Still here and stay tuned for next time on Tides of War...


End file.
